


Meet the Huxes

by dizzar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Friendship, Kid Fic, Kylo Ren is Matt the Radar Technician, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Time Travel, everyone is trying their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzar/pseuds/dizzar
Summary: Ben is an lonely kid who meets mysterious stranger named Ani Hux, whisking Ben away in a time machine and together they team up to track down Kylo Ren in a showdown that ends with an unexpected twist of fate.(or Star Wars meets Meet the Robinsons)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Ben Solo & Han Solo, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Ben sighs as the shouting starts. It's a weary sigh, far too old and worn for a twelve-year old. He recognises the first muffled yell as his father's, and the louder one in response as his mother's. It's nothing new but it's still not pleasant. He really should be concentrating on getting ready for school, or concocting an excuse to get out of school, either way there should be some sort of school-related activity going on. Instead he's left listening to his mom and dad yelling at each other before 7am. Again. The neighbours are not going to be happy. Again.

  
  


He abandons his shoelace in favour of unhealthy curiosity. Creeping out into the hallway, he makes sure to avoids the squeaky floorboard so as not to alert his feuding parents of his presence. In his heart of hearts he knows they would never hear a tiny creak over their yelling but can't bring himself to stop this little ritual every time he spies on them. Ben crouches down, peeking through the rails to see his parents in the hall. His eyes are instantly drawn to the suitcase by his dad's feet. Ben chooses to wonder where he's going this time rather than focus on why. Maybe Canada. _A sharp, familiar pain in his chest strikes._ Or South America to visit one of those uncles he's never met. _He should be used to it by now._ Though, he's always going on about going to Europe. _He isn't._

  
  


He isn't used to it. Ben scowls to himself, tearing his eyes away from his parent in the process. The carpet seems like a far better target for his focus. He concentrates on the loose threads there, worn away over the years, but the image of that suitcase is still burned into Ben's mind. He shouldn't be so affected by this. He is.

  
  


With a measured breath he returns his gaze to the pair below, zoning in again.

“-never around!” his mom yells.

Ben cringes. It seems he and his mother have similar thought processes.

“Why does it matter!?”

“Why does it matter? _Why does it matter!?_ Because I'm basically a single parent, Han!”

Ben's dad scoffs, throwing his head back and arms up in a show of exasperation. His mom glares.

“Oh don't exaggerate, Princess!”

“Exaggerate!? How would you know if I'm exaggerating or not? You're never _here_! You're barely around enough to be classed as a parent to Ben. No, instead you leave me to play mother, father, judge, jury, and executioner!”

“Well maybe we _should_ do what you're always saying and ship him off to your brother? That'd stop you shouldering the burden! Or better yet, let's prove you father right and just get divorced like he always said we would! You could focus on being Madam Mayor full time instead of blaming me and the kid for being such disappointments to you and ruining your perfect life!”

  
  


At that Ben has enough of listening. There's too much truth and consequence laced in their words. Words like 'disappointment', 'burden', and 'divorce'. He feels far too warm, colour bleeding into his cheeks in an effort to stop himself succumbing to the rush of emotions. A frozen moment passes before he's able to push himself up from his crouched position and back into his bedroom, brushing past the last time his emotions got the better of him in the form of a cracked piece of plasterboard in the shape of a fist.

  
  


He takes pause as he enters the room, just having wanted to get away from the yelling and the accusations, he doesn't have anywhere to go from here. Now he's alone he feels lost. His mind is still overwhelmed and his cheeks are still stained with humiliation. Before he realises what he's doing, Ben's out of his window with his school bag slung over his shoulder. The voices of his parents grow quieter as he shimmies across the guttering to the drain. He's well practised at drainpipe escapes and before long he's running down the street.

  
  


…

  
  


While Ben doesn't plan his route, his subconscious knows where he's going. He always ends up going to the graveyard when his parents are too much. It doesn't help dissuade the label of 'emo freak', nor does the all black outfit and his newfound propensity for hitting things when he's angry.

Luckily there's always someone to listen to him. Even if he never exactly replies, Ben muses as he drops his bag against the headstone.

“Hey Grandpa.”

He smiles softly and feels a weight get lifted from his shoulders. Before he can truly relax he bids his grandmother hello and deposits a stolen bouquet on her headstone (it's not like Mr. Garamin will care, being dead and all). With that out of the way, he sags onto the ground between both grandparents. His exhale is long and exaggerated.

  
  


Finally Ben speaks, low and monotone.

“They're fighting again,” his finger trails in the dirt absently, “nothing new there. They're gonna send me away, and then get a divorce. Dad said that's what you wanted.”

The grey headstone stares back at him, unanswering. Ben looks back to the ground, his fingers twisting around strands of grass.

“Maybe it'd be for the best. I dunno. They look so happy in their old photos and even when they come back home on date night... I guess they only really argue about me, that's what it always ends on. I guess I'm the problem.”

A breeze whips Ben's hair around his neck, the rustle of the trees calling attention to the non-response.

“Dad was leaving again too. Mom says it's because he doesn't want to be a parent, that's why they wanna throw me away to her brother, what's-his-face, Skywalker, like you. I don't wanna go though. I wanna stay here with you.”

His arms find themselves wrapping around granite headstone. It's tragically well practised. Ben pulls back after far too long to scrub his eyes of tears he'll never admit to. He pouts, forcing himself not to let his lips quiver. A hardy frown slips into place, the only expression he can use to force away his vulnerability. He's been wearing that frown a lot lately.

  
  


Rather than dwell on that, he returns to playing with the grass. His frown remains in place as he tries to coach his emotions into order. Twirling turns to pulling as a clump of grass is ripped up, soil and roots still attached.

“If I have to go though, I'd rather leave myself than be shipped off. On my own terms, you know? At least then I wouldn't be a burden to either of them. Yeah, that'll show them. I'll leave and they'll be free. We'll all be happy then. Thanks Grandpa, you always know what to say to help me figure stuff out.”

He smiles to himself, the headstone still says nothing but the morning sunlight illuminates the inscription ' _Anakin Skywalker_ ' so Ben takes that as a reply.

  
  


Before he can launch into a new topic of conversation his watch beeps, loud and insistent. Ben looks down at it for a second before jumping up. Plans to run away are shelved by a conditioned response to that alarm. That alarm that tells him he's currently missing school. Panic sets in, purging his mind of all dark thoughts and worries, as purely superficial terror at the prospect of being marked late sets in.

“I gotta go, but thanks for the talk. Love you Grandma, love you Grandpa, bye.”

His words catch on the wind as he grabs his school bag and sprints off in the direction of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first upload. I wrote it a few years back and stumbled across it again and thought why not. So yeah, that's the warning label I'm putting on this.


	2. Chapter 2

All the crowds have dispersed as he reaches school, passing under the banner that declares ' _SCIENCE FAIR_ '. Ben had momentarily forgotten that was today. His panic increases twofold as he worries he's forgotten to pack his project but one hand dipping into his bag closes around the cold welded metal of his prototype – the lightstick! Or maybe the lasersword! Or the blade of death! The title's a work in progress but he used his grandpa's old notebooks to develop the outline and he's positive he's going to make his grandpa proud.

  
  


“Late again, Mr. Organa?”

Ben groans as he turns, seeing the headteacher stood with her arms crossed behind him. She's never liked him.

“I was-”

“Late. That is unacceptable.”

“But-”

“You know that's an automatic detention.”

“If I could just-”

“And I will be talking to your parents when they arrive. They are coming, aren't they? I doubt they'll be best pleased with you.”

“Are they ever?” he mutters.

She clicks her tongue and huffs a sigh.

“Everyone else is in the main hall, the science fair has already started. Have you got your project?”

“Yes it's in my bag-”

“Then hurry along. And try to be more punctual in the future.”

Ben just nods and scampers down the hall, wanting to be as far from any authority figure as he can be. He tries not to dwell on the promise of involving his parents. They'll most likely be getting a phone call at home seen as the chances of them showing up are minute, despite the old bat's threats. He doubts they even noticed his absence this morning, let alone will care about his tardiness.

  
  


As he enters the hall, the fair is abuzz. He sidesteps a younger girl with three buns dotted about her head, frowning only slightly deeper at that. Kids these days, he thinks to himself, as if he isn't a literal child himself. He allows himself to dawdle as he walks to his own designated station. Some of the displays are clearly going to end up in the trash as soon as this thing is over, but some aren't half bad. He ducks between a tall girl he vaguely recognises from class and the younger boy she's partnered with. She's snarling demands at him, and Ben barely manages to get out of the way before she thrusts what looks like a bucket onto the boy's head. Ben swiftly moves away from whatever's going on there.

  
  


The room is alive with chatter, letting Ben take everything in. He turns a corner and fishes his project out of his bag, turning it in his hands. It's not as slick as it could be, but he can always say he's going for an aesthetic. He slows to look at the elaborate boards being put up by a boy from his class. He can't recall his name, forming attachments are for the weak, but he recognises the shock of ginger hair. And the sneer. Ben looks away before the boy can turn that sneer on him, instead choosing to scan his display. There's far too much maths and intricate diagrams that have clearly been painstakingly hand drawn. Below it is a clean prototype being set up by the boy in question, much sleeker than his own. Ben stares for a moment too long and the boy feels his gaze. His head whips round quick enough to catch Ben watching him. The immediate reaction is a withering glare that Ben flinches away from.

  
  


“Concentrate boy,” a harsh voice drags the glare away.

Ben looks up to see a commanding man, clearly this boy's father judging by the shared ginger hair, looming over the project. Something about him unsettles Ben. Maybe it's his overall presence, maybe it's the way his large fingers jab at the meticulous boards offering only criticism, maybe it's the glare he's directing at his own son. Ben can't be sure. At least one of this kid's parents actually showed up, he'd already doing better than Ben in that department. Ben keeps moving.

  
  


As he pushes through the crowds, there's a nagging feeling still lingering. It's not the boy's dad though. This is different. It's as though something is watching him. Or someone is following him. He looks over his shoulder but the rabble is too thick. Maybe he's just paranoid. He can't help but feel observed though.

  
  


A loud bang distracts him. His, and everyone else's, head spins to the corner where a boy Ben does recognise is stood. Something Dameron, he thinks. The kid lives down the street from him and fawns over his mother in a way that makes Ben want to cave his face in. Dameron is stood sheepishly, dragging a roomba with a balloon stuck to it away from the stack of tables it's just knocked over. He's trying to look inconspicuous but as he feels every eye in the room on him he throws them all a self-conscious grin. It would almost be charming if the balloon, sporting the sharpie-scrawled words ' _BBY MK-2_ ' (Ben would hate to have seen MK-1), hadn't have chosen that moment to pop in his face. The following yelp is enough to shatter the illusion and everyone slowly goes back to their previous task. Ben decides it's a good idea to do the same.

  
  


That is until he finds himself being dragged into the curtained recess behind the stage.

  
  


“We don't have much time,” the mystery person informs him without letting go.

“Hey! Get off me!”

Ben is plunged into the heavy darkness that lies beneath the curtains. The curtains weigh on him, holding him down more than the hands curled round his waist and awkwardly attempting to cover his mouth. His brain supplies plenty of explanations before landing on abduction. Then he realises the hands are too small to be anything other than a classmate's. Probably not an abduction. Probably.

  
  


Ben struggles, managing to twist his way to set eyes on his assailant. In a fit of fury he shoves the child away from him. He pauses as he gets the first real look at his kidnapper, not recognising this child at all. Strawberry blonde curls make him look almost angelic, aqua eyes look like gleaming gems even in the darkness, and in this case beauty spot is a more accurate descriptor as the tiny mole is nothing like his own that make him endlessly self-conscious. This boy looks vaguely familiar, but not so much that Ben can place him at their school. A brother of someone maybe? Ben decides he doesn't care.

  
  


“Who are you!?”

His fists are already clenched, ready to defend himself or beat the answers out of this kid.

“Have you been approached by a masked man at all?” the boy leans in far too close for comfort, searching Ben's expression for answers. “Wearing a cloak perhaps?” 

Ben is thrown off his rhythm.

“What?”

“Hey!” the kid snaps, “I'll ask the questions here!”

The intensity is too much like authority to Ben. His eyebrows pinch together before he scoffs and starts to leave.

  
  


He just about glimpses daylight (or fluorescent light) when he's yanked back into the alcove.

“Okay, I didn't want to have to do this but fine, I'm Ani Hux of the IGTTPD,” there's a flash of a badge too quick for Ben to make it out.

“Huh?”

“Intergalactic Time Travel Police Department-”

“Wouldn't it just be ITTPD, seen as intergalactic is one w-”

He's cut off by Ani's hand covering his mouth again and suddenly he wants to hit something again.

“I'm here to protect you. Mask. Cape. Man. You seen him?”

“No,” Ben frowns at the rapid information delivery, “why?”

Ani sighs, not happy with Ben's persistent questioning. He rubs a hand down his face in a gesture Ben's seen a lot of times when his mom thinks his dad's being an idiot. Ben rears back at that. He is _not_ an idiot! 

  
  


Ani continues on with his tirade though, oblivious to Ben's growing rage.

“I could lose my badge for this but fine, this guy's a bad guy, a thief and... a troublemaker and a really really, really bad person, though some would argue misunderstood-”

“What did he steal?”

“A time machine,” Ani declares, “and now he's here for _you_!”

The other boy leans closer, as though trying to force Ben to believe him. Ben is seconds away from shoving him and his overly-analytical eyes away. He doesn't like the way Ani makes him feel like a lab rat or some sort of obscure curiosity to be gawked at.

“Why me?” Ben can't help but feel defensive.

“No idea, we haven't figured motive yet, but we will. Unless he kills you. But I'm pretty sure he won't. And even if he does I'm pretty sure I can stop him, at least seventy-two percent sure. Have you seen him?”

“Erm, no.”

“Are you sure?”

“I'm pretty sure I would remember a doofus in a mask and a cape roaming around-”

  
  


Ben's eyes go wide. He's the mayor's kid, he's been briefed about bad men who'll want to take him for ransom before now, so as his brain catches up to Ani's previous words he knows there could be some truth in them.

“Wait, did you say he was trying to _kill_ me?”

“Just don't do anything stupid and you'll be fine. Probably.”

Ben stares at him for a long time, blocking Ani's exit through the curtains. It's a lot to digest and he's not letting the kid go that easily. He doesn't buy into this rouse but there's a nagging voice that tells Ben not to let this kid leave. It's the principle of it. Plus if he _is_ going to be murdered he'd like to have some more information about that.

“... So, let's pretend I believe you about the whole 'time travel' stuff. Which, for the record, I don't. Aren't you a little young to be an agent of some stupid time agency?”

“Well duh, no one suspects a kid.”

Ben considers that and hums, he can't fault that logic. Ani sees that and takes the opportunity to slip past him.

  
  


Alone, Ben peeks his head out of the curtains in time to see Ani overzealously tackle the blonde girl into a diorama about trash collection and get yelled at. Ben rolls his eyes and finally moves to his designated table.

  
  


…

  
  


Across the room Ani ducks away from the blonde girl's rampage by crawling under a table. Free and clear he smirks to himself, it's too easy. He stands to swagger away, smug at his daring escapade, but in doing so he jostles the ginger boy's project, sending the model skidding across to floor.

“What the-”

“Oh, sorry, Man. My bad?”

“Are you an idiot! Help me!”

Ani's smugness evaporates with a yelp as he's dragged to help collect the fallen pieces. Despite the boy's slender frame the grip on his ear is relentless. That, more than the uncharacteristic desperation of the ginger, is enough to force him to gather the strewn about parts and stand still while they're reassembled in his arms.

“I don't have time for this, Kid,” Ani growls, looking down on him.

“Do not sass me, Boy,” the growl is returned in a way that mimics his father's tone, “I _can_ hurt you.”

The withering glare is chilling. Ani stands still and allows the model to be reconstructed, eyes darting around the room in a bid to do some recon. He's snapped out of it by a pulling on his ear again.

“Ow! _What!?_ ”

“There is a screw missing! Where is it!?”

“How should I know!?”

“Because this is your fault! It will not work without-” 

Ani feels the pressures of time and decides to risk it. He shoves the model at the boy, praying nothing breaks off again and the boy won't track him down, and bolts.

“Hey! Where do you think you are going!?”

Ani swerves past the boy's approaching father instead of responding, only semi-aware that the boy has fallen silent.

  
  


...

  
  


Oblivious to the commotion future-boy is causing, Ben is approached by the judges.

“And here we have... Benjamin Organa-Solo,” unimpressed looks are thrown his way.

He' highly aware he's not the stereotypical image of a paragon of scientific knowledge, looking down at his combat boots and tattered jeans. Plus, in comparison to his peers, his table is immensely sparse, not having had time, or more importantly patience, to make any boards or do any sort of write up whatsoever. The white boards at his station serve as more of a background than a means to deliver any additional information. A very dull background. He shifts under the judge's scrutiny but forces himself to put on a brave face.

  
  


His hand dips into his backpack, pulling out the prototype. The bag clunks as it hits the floor at his feet and his hand clutching the hilt is thrust in the air.

“Behold,” he starts off strong, “ _the lightsaber_.”

Judging by the mildly interested expressions of his assessors Ben thinks he's found his name. Mild interest turns to stunned shock, overwhelming enthusiasm, and sheer terror in the three respective judges as Ben pushes the bright red button on the hilt. Electric light bursts from the stick and fries the air, sending a crisp ozone smell across the room. He catches sight of Ani watching his display with a peculiar look on his face.

“It's a bit ugly,” one sneers, making Ben frown.

“What... What is it? _Exactly?_ ” the more skittish judge inquires.

Everyone flinches as the hilt cracks and more plasma surges out of each side. Ben grimaces but forces himself not to drop it. Heat brushes his knuckles and he tries to edge his grip a little lower, praying they thought it was intentional and that the rest of the casing holds.

“It's... ah... a weapon.”

  
  


Seeing more people's eyes on him makes him with he were out of the spotlight. Even so, it gives Ben a spurt of optimism with regards to that blue ribbon. He grins, excitement growing.

“See it's like a laser sword but the blade is made of plasma. I power it with a bio-mineral crystal in the power cells. I used my grandpa's old sketches to develop the modulation circuits and energy gates but the emitter matrix and shroud were all mine. Plus his was a single blade and mine has this cool cross-guard, to protect against your hand getting cut off,” he adds hastily. “And it also has this hook here to attach it to your belt!”

He upends the sabre to show them the belt loop, causing the small crowd that's gathered to jump backwards. The blade hums as both male judges look slightly terrified.

  
  


The female judge seems interested though, however raises her hand in question. Ben smiles at her, pointing for her to ask what's on her mind.

“Yes, I just want to know, should it be doing that?”

Ben looks up to see the red of the plasma beginning to waver. The humming becomes louder and soon enough it's more of a hiss. Ben holds it at arm's length as balls of plasma start jumping out. It decidedly should _not_ be doing that. Ben yelps as one licks against his knuckles causing him to drop the sabre. 

  
  


The floor blackens and bubbles as the red light grows. He steps back, as do the crowd. Then the yelling starts, only increased with the triggering of the sprinkler system. He can hear his name being shouted.

“I must have accidentally inverted the emitter matrix,” he realises, trying to explain himself to claw back some approval from the judges. “I just gotta fix it so the power grid doesn't backfire.”

Before he can his back hits the floor, knocking the wind out of him. He looks up to see Ani atop of him, shielding him from the aforementioned backfiring. The bang is accompanied by a multitude of shouts. Ben watches on hopelessly as his grandfather's legacy dies before him. The plasma sizzles out until there's nothing left but the cracked hilt. Ani pulls him up.

“That thing,” one of the judges looks down at him, “is unstable and shoddily made.”

“Not to mention dangerous,” another scolds as they walk off.

Ben deflates, looking away from the charred floor. Through the chaos of the cowering crowd and the empathic sprinkler system, Ben spots the familiar faces of his parents. Both having arrived just in time to witness his failure. The disappointment on their faces is crushing. His dad shakes his head before walking out, leaving his mom (and her look of shame) alone. He looks away. In a fit of rage he kicks the sabre away. He doesn't want to be here any more.

  
  


He hears Ani call his name but looking back would mean meeting his, and everyone else's, eyes. The humiliation is too much. He looks down, letting his wet hair shield him, focusing on his worn boots kicking through puddles. He sidesteps his mom's hand reaching out for him and takes time to clear his head, which is basically just him hiding in the supply closet. No one notices the shorted out sabre being plucked from the floor.

  
  


Finally he's forced to leave his hiding spot by his own shame. He finds his parents waiting by the car. Ben jerks away from his dad's hand on his shoulder, instead climbing into the car and staring defiantly at his feet.

“Don't sweat it kid,” his dad huffs, “you sure you don't wanna go give it another shot?”

His mom mouths something but Ben doesn't look up.

“Just drive,” he mutters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Points for finding the easter eggs - is this a good time to mention I haven't seen any of the films and all my knowledge is based on my best friend's info dumping. Guess this was kinda written for him then.


	3. Chapter 3

The door to his room has been slammed shut since they arrived home. Shortly after, the yelling started again. Ben had holed himself up under his duvet waiting for everything to stop. The yelling, the shame, the rapid pounding of blood in his ears. It hasn't thus far.

  
  


As the shouting amps up a decibel Ben throws off the covers and stands. Emotions come to the boil and he can't contain it any more. Why should _they_ get to scream and shout and be angry? He's the one who failed, he's the one who's labelled unstable, he's the one being sent away. His stack of books crashes to the floor, followed by a shoe sailing across the room to dirty the wall, a poster is ripped in two, and the drawers of his dresser get flung about, another dint is added to the wall. As he reaches his desk, stationary littering the floor as he swipes the entire tabletop onto the floor, he spots the cause of this mess. His grandfather's notebook. Still open to the blueprints he used to create that monstrosity that sealed his fate.

  
  


The pages are well worn but still in quality condition. Ben had always been mindful when handling it, given it's the only connection to his grandfather Ben has other than his grave. Unlike the headstone, this almost talks back. The handwritten notes give him a glimpse into his grandfather's mind and Ben can almost pretend that his essence is captured within the pages, telling him what to do. He's failed now. It was useless to even try.

  
  


Uncaring of his actions any more, the window is thrust open and his grandfather's notebook is thrown out of it. Ben doesn't even watch it land, already turned away to glare at the door that does little to muffle parental yells. He just wants it all to stop!

  
  


He's not expecting the notebook to be returned to him so soon. He's hit in the back of his head, sending him stumbling forward a few steps. Looking down he sees the creased pages of the notebook at his feet. He frowns and tilts his head. He looks up at the window, then back down to the notebook, then up to the window again.

“Ahhh!” he yelps and stumbles back.

Ani is crouched on the windowsill, having appeared seemingly out of thin air.

“What are you doing here!?” Ben yells.

He pushes himself to stand as Ani slinks in through the window. He's not happy about this invasion of his personal space or the shushing Ani directs his way. Fists clench once more.

“What are you-”

“Shhhh. I can't be detected, you'll blow my cover.”

Ani's eyes dart to the door. The yelling is still in full force.

  
  


Ben rolls his eyes and flops onto his bed. Anger drains from him as he looks at the ceiling.

“They won't hear,” Ben mutters, “they never do.”

“You can never be too careful,” Ani lectures as he scoops up the notebook and deposits it on Ben's face.

Ben pulls it away with a glare, forcing himself to sit up. Ani is scanning the room, oblivious to Ben's glare and apparently any social etiquette that would stop someone barging into someone else's room uninvited.

“Jeeze, your room is a mess. I'll remember that.”

“What?”

“Nothing! Look you need to go back to the science fair and get that lightsabre back-”

“Erm, how about I don't?”

“I think you're forgetting I'm a Time Agent,” he flashes the badge again.

Ben is too fast this time, snatching the badge from his hands. He raises an eyebrow at the ID.

“This is a library card,” he takes pause before chuckling. “Your middle name is Starkiller?”

“Better than Chewbacca, _Ben_ ,” Ani shoots back as he swipes the card back.

“What?”

“What?”

Ben frowns at the parroting non-answer but shakes his head, throwing the card back at Ani. The other boy catches it to Ben's disappointment. It does nothing for his mood. He doesn't take well to being mocked. Ben stands.

  
  


He starts pushing Ani back from where he came from, even if it is the window.

“You're not a time cop. You're a lying fake. Get out!”

Ani squirms, breaking free from Ben's hold and ducking under his arms. He slips past Ben's attempts to recapture him, ending up softly bouncing on the bed.

“Okay, you got me, I'm not an agent. But I _am_ from the future, and there _is_ a masked man in a cloak!”

Ben is grabbing at Ani, the other boy using the springy bed to dodge his swipes and chuckling at the game. Ben growls under his breath, less amused.

“You're a liar. There's no man!”

“There is! He stole a time machine and went to the science fair and probably even reversed the emitter matrix! And-”

Ben swipes at him, interrupting him.

“That was my fault, I made the mistake and let down grandpa's memory.”

“ _And_ ,” Ani continues, _“_ I need to stop him before Snoke's evil plan is put into play!”

“There is no masked man and you're not from the future! You're just a... a... a freak!”

“I am _not_ a freak,” Ani glares.

He bounces once more on he bed, using the momentum to jump and land right in front of Ben. Ben's not happy to see he's about half a foot taller and using that to his advantage.

  
  


Ben glares.

“You're a freak and a liar!”

“I am not a liar! You need to help me. _Please._ ”

“Why me? Why do you need _my_ help?”

Ani shrugs and relaxes out of his defensive stance as though he wasn't just begging for Ben's help. He looks around the room with a blank expression on his face.

“Maybe I just want to spend time with you,” Ani laughs self-consciously.

Ben turns away. The concept  _is_ laughable. No one wants to spend time with him. It's not like he has any close friends. No friends at all really. Not even his parents want to be around him seen as they're almost definitely shipping him off to Uncle What's-his-face.

  
  


“Look,” Ani touches his arm, snapping him out of his thoughts, “I really do need your help. I need your lightsaber to defeat the masked guy and his even worse boss, it's a _really_ long story but I promise you it's real and you'll know every little detail of it all eventually. But if we don't do something now then the entire future is in danger.”

“Oh yeah?” Ben challenges, “then prove it!”

Ani falters for a second. It's long enough for Ben to shove past him with a sneer.

“That's what I thought.”

  
  


Ani stands stationary for a moment. Long enough for Ben to muse on his own situation. His parents' yelling has subsided somewhat but a soft muttered argument is still taking place. Looking at his grandpa's notebook he makes up his mind. He's set on his plans from this morning. Truly, he would rather leave on his own terms than be shipped off. That's looking more like an inevitability after the science fair debacle. He starts shoving everything he'll need for a life on the road into his backpack. He does all of this while muttering under his breath. The notebook is left on his desk.

  
  


He's just about finished and is heading to the window to make his escape when Ani reanimates. His path is immediately blocked by the taller frame braced in the open space. Ben glares at Ani, ready to push him out of the window he's blocking. Ani has other ideas.

“If I prove to you I'm from the future, will you help me?”

Ben looks at him for a moment before scoffing.

“Sure, you prove you're from the future and I'll do _whatever_ you want.”

At that Ani's face lights up. Ben's eye roll is cut off when Ani grabs his wrist and pulls him towards the window. Ben begins to protest as it's clear he's planning just to jump rather than use the time-tested drainpipe method.

  
  


Instead Ani is shoving him out of the window, head-first.

“Let go! What are you doing? Let g-”

Uninterrupted breeze sets his heart pounding as he's no longer in his room. The ensuing yell of fear is cut off as he collides with...something. Ben pushes himself up, palms pressed on the cold air and finding something solid despite there being nothing there. He's poised in a crouch in mid-air. This doesn't make sense. Ben's brain is short-circuiting.

“Wha- What the-!?”

As he begins to breathe more harshly, crawling backwards in an effort to escape the confusion, a pair of boots land in front of him, standing on nothingness. A firm grip on his collar yanks Ben up. He's vaguely aware of a clicking noise as Ani manoeuvrers him around.

  
  


Ben is shoved into something that feels like a chair but he's so disoriented and his eyes are clamped shut so he can't be sure. There was nothing there, that he's sure of. He opens his eyes to check. The _was_ nothing but now the air around him, previously his back garden, ripples and grows more solid and metallic.

  
  


Ben pushes himself so he's sitting upright, now positive he's sitting in a chair with his feet on a metal floor. Looking around he can see the inside of what looks like a pilot's cockpit but his back garden is not big enough for a plane.

“What is this thing!? Where are we going!?”

“Time ship, you said you wanted proof,” Ani informs him, looking over his shoulder, “don't worry, it's got an invisibility shield.”

That wasn't what Ben was worried about. Ani reaches out and grabs the underside of Ben's seat, pulling him in line with the driver's side.

  
  


Ben looks around, seeing the array of buttons and gadgets before him. Ani is sitting on what looks like a stack of binders to give himself enough height to see over the dashboard. Tilting his head horizontally Ben reads the label of one of the binders: ' _User's Manual – Vol.1_ '. That does not bode well.

“Do you know how to drive... fly this thing?”

“I got myself here didn't I?”

At that Ani pulls a lever and pushes his foot down. Ben lets out a high pitched howl as the ship kicks into gear and the g-force pushes him into the seat. Ani laughs as he flicks a switch. Ben just about manages to see something akin to a black hole open in front of them before his eyes are forced closed once more.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

When Ben opens his eyes, his mouth falls open too. He lets out a soft gasp and kneels up on the seat to get a better view. Awe overwhelms him as he witnesses his first ever flying car zip past. Even as several others follow the novelty doesn't wear off. If anything it redoubles it. Above, ships outstrip all of them and break through the atmosphere. Below, a lake that could be made of dying stars by the way it catches the sunlight glitters. Buildings stretch up around them with walkways connecting them, too high to be structurally sound and yet... Looking closer, Ben can make out that the people crossing the bridges are not all human. This is insanity in the best way. They pass over staggered patches of grass, fifty feet in the air as a minimum. Then they're twirling into the sky before their own ship is pulled through some sort of warp corridor, shooting them out a few miles away. Ani chuckles to himself at Ben's amazement.

  
  


By now Ben is pressed up against the glass, trying to take everything in at once. Ani flicks a switch and leans back, arms crossed behind his head and kicking his feet onto the dashboard.

“Welcome to the future. Is this proof enough for you?”

“More than,” Ben breathes. “How far in the future _is_ this? A hundred years? A _millennia_?”

Ani snorts a laugh. Ben watches a drone pass overhead until his eyes fall on Ani.

“Dude, it's only about thirty years.”

Ben cocks his head. Ani smiles knowingly as he adjusts the ship's course.

“There were some technological leaps and as soon as interstellar contact was made, and well,” Ani gestures around lazily, “you get the picture.”

Ben returns to gawking.

  
  


“Okay, now we've seen it we can get you back to the past, fix up your lightsaber, and defeat Snoke. Bada-bing-bada-boom, you're home in time for tea.”

Ani leans over to flick a switch but Ben's hand closes round his wrist.

“No way,” Ben scoffs. “I'm not going back there.”

“What!?”

The ship jolts as Ani breaks hard. A flying car behind them beeps as it passes. Ani doesn't pay it any attention.

“I don't care about defeating your man in the mask-”

“Actually that's Kylo Ren, it's Snoke we need to defeat. Kylo Ren is... Never mind! You need to go back!”

“Why? My parents are kicking me out so I was gonna run away anyway. Where better to run than the future?”

Ani flounders. Ben pushes himself out of the seat, getting a better look at the console.

“I can't do that!”

“Sure you can, just drop me off and I'll make my own way.” 

Ben reaches out to push a button that could possibly land the ship.

  
  


Ani swats his hand away but Ben is relentless. Before long the ship is jolting and juddering as the two boys wrestle for the controls.

“Get off!” Ani demands as the ship pulls left.

“You're not the boss of me,” Ben elbows him, sending the ship angling downwards.

“Well I'm thirteen and you're twelve so I'm older so I _am_!” 

“Well I was born in the past so _I'm_ older so you're not!”

They push and shove each other, neither one realising the ground is rapidly approaching.

  
  


...

  
  


The bumper shield is the only reason neither were grievously harmed. The same can't be said about the ship. They both stand looking at the wreckage they'd just crawled out of, luckily having landed on an empty patch of green away from any civilians. Ani doesn't exactly see the silver lining. All he sees is the twisted silver metal and the end of his freedom. All Ben sees is the ensuing freak out session.

“Noooooo! No, this isn't happening!” Ani wails. “My parents will _kill_ me! I'm not even supposed to look at this thing, let alone drive it! My life is over! Oh god, Dad is gonna _end_ me. I mean, seriously _end meeeee_.”

Ben just watches, unsure of how to combat this.

“Maybe I should just go?” Ben scoops up his backpack and begins backing away.

Ani grabs Ben before he can make his great escape.

“Oh no, Buddy. You're not getting away that easily!”

“Try and stop me! You can't hold onto me forever.”

Ani considers this and recognises the truth in it.

  
  


He glares before a triumphant smile breaks out. In one swift movement he releases Ben and grabs the backpack hanging off his arm.

“Good luck starting a new life without your stuff.” 

Ani thinks for a second before pulling out what Ben assumes is a phone. He shrinks away as there's a blinding flash and Ani is presenting him with a photo of himself.

“And when I send this to the cops telling them you're a runaway kid. You'll never be free then. Ha!”

Ben grows redder and shakes. He's seconds from punching Ani but the thumb hovering over the send button is too risky. He growls in the back of his throat and punches the wrecked ship in an effort to clear his head. With his focus on a stinging hand and not Ani he's able to consider their situation.

  
  


“Isn't there like a time ship repair shop or something? They'll never find out.”

Ani stares at him for a moment causing Ben to shift under the scrutiny.

“A time ship repair shop?” Ani deadpans. “No! Of course not! There's only like two time ships in existence, this one and the prototype which Kylo Ren stole!”

“Well I don't know, do I!?” Ben defends his suggestion. “It's not like I even knew time travel existed an hour ago! I'm from the past remember!”

“Oh I am _acutely_ aware!”

“Well someone has to be able to fix it!”

  
  


Ani looks him up and down. Ben does not like that. Nor does he like the hands shoving him towards it.

“You do it.”

“How the hell am _I_ gonna fix it!?”

“You broke it! Plus you built that lightsaber.”

“Which didn't work! Plus I had my grandpa's notebook to help with that! I left it back home, _in the past!_ ”

“Then it's a good job I swiped it, isn't it,” Ani pulls the notebook out of his jacket pocket, “pretty sure there's something near the back about the time continuum.”

Ben snatches the book away. While he gladly abandoned it, it still feels wrong seeing some random kid holding the last remains of his grandpa's brain.

  
  


He turns from Ani and flicks through the book, finding the page Ani was talking about. He doesn't know how Ani knew about the page littered with suggestions and half-drawn out ideas, maybe he'd flicked through it when Ben first tossed it. His mind is already linking together his grandpa's notes and the wrecked time ship. Plus, Ani can probably supply him with the original blueprints.

  
  


“...Okay, maybe I _can_ fix it. But only if you help me set up a life here. _Without_ cops.”

“What!? You didn't follow through on our last deal, you said you'd help me if I gave you proof. Look around! Proof! And now you want to run away!? How can I trust you?”

“What about you!? You said you were a time cop! How can I trust _you_?”

Both look at each other in a stand off. It's clear they're both considering the other's trustworthiness.

“I guess we're both in the same boat,” Ani hums.

“I guess we are. So we have a deal then?”

Ani spits in his palm and thrusts out his hand. A binding agreement. Ben does the same and they shake.


	5. Chapter 5

When Ani had suggested they hide the ship in his garage Ben didn't expect to have to push it all the way there. The addition of gravity dampeners has made the task achievable but not pleasant. While the journey isn't long, that doesn't stop Ben from whining for the entirety of the fifteen minute walk.

  
  


Finally they reach what Ben would describe as more of a mansion than a house – gated walls, cliff-side views, and he's sure he can see at least five cars on the driveway. Ani leads him away from the front gate though. Instead they end up what feel like two miles away at the garage door.

“Won't your parents find out?” Ben asks as Ani approaches the door.

“Eh, probably not. Dad's got a billion other projects going on in the main workshop and...” Ani trails off for a second. “Well the other parental unit isn't really around much,” he finishes with a laugh.

Ben recognises the deflection. He's saved from confronting it by the garage door opening. Ani shushes him as they creep inside. All is quiet.

  
  


“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK!”

The lights flash on and Ben jumps back as they're set upon by a golden robot (albeit with a silver leg). As it stomps forward another robot, looking more like a white and blue trashcan, whizzes alongside and chirps. Ani doesn't look worried despite Ben panicking that everything is over already.

“ _Relax_ 3PO,” Ani pats the robot's arm as he walks past, “we were just out.”

“I'll alert your father that you're home.”

Ani whips round.

“Wait, no! Don't do-”

There's a binging sound and Ani facepalms suggesting it's too late. The robot tilts its head as though its processors have caught up to the conversation.

“Wait a moment. We?”

The robot sounds riddled with anxiety and Ben wonders if that's possible. It is the future after all.

  
  


The robot jolts as he spots Ben. Ben feels equally as spooked but forces himself to smile and give a small wave. Ani grabs his wrist and pulls him along, presenting Ben to the robots.

“This is Ben. Ben, that's C-3PO,” he points at the gold one, “and that's R2-D2,” he points at the trashcan. “They're the family droids.”

The trashcan whistles and Ben can infer the defensive tone. Ani scoffs.

“No, I'm not saying we _own_ you R2. I'm saying you're the non-human members of the family, i.e. droids. He's new to this and we don't want him using the R-word.”

“R-word?” Ben questions.

“It rhymes with schmobot and it's super offensive.”

R2 chirps in agreement.

  
  


“Is that your parents' time machine!?” 3PO squawks. “Your parent's _broken_ time machine!?”

“It'll be fixed before anyone finds out,” Ani assures the droid.

“Oh no, oh no, oh no,” 3PO starts pacing, “this is terrible. Just terrible. When your father finds out, and your grandparents, not your grandparents!”

Ani rolls his eyes at Ben. Ben gets the distinct impression the smaller droid is doing the same despite only having one optical lens. Ani grabs 3PO and pulls them down so they're eye-to-eye.

“ _No one_ will find out. I'm not going to tell them, Ben's not going to tell them, R2 won't tell them. And, and I can't stress this enough, _you_ are not going to tell them. Okay, 3PO? Okay?”

The threat is far from subtle. 3PO nods. Ani finally lets go.

  
  


“Good. Because I need your help,” Ani grins awkwardly.

3PO steps back, already not fond of this plan before hearing it.

“I need you to help me cover this up. And by _this,_ I mean this.” he points at Ben. “Preferably before Dad comes to chew me out for being late. Again, thank you so very much for that 3PO.” 

Ben stands awkwardly to the side, very much a topic of conversation rather than being an active part. R2 chirps.

“Because!” Ani whines.

R2 chirps again.

“I must agree with R2, 'because' is not a reason Master Ani. If you want our help on this you have to give us the full details in order for us to give the best assistance.”

R2 chirps once more.

“Because Ben's from the past!” Ani yells.

  
  


Ben gulps, as does Ani. 3PO looks faint, an impressive feat for a robot. Even R2 rolls back as though trying to escape the situation. Ani takes a deep breath before speaking again.

“Look, you're a smart guy... droid... You have to know that if my dad finds out I brought a kid here from the past then they'll want to know how. And when I'm grounded until I'm 50 for messing up the time machine I'm taking you down with me. You forget, they'll ask how Kylo Ren got the prototype for the time ship and then I'll be forced to tell them that _you_ let him take it.”

3PO flinches at that. Ani looks smug.

“We're all in this together,” Ani announces triumphantly. “So, let's get one thing clear. If my family find out I brought Ben here from the past they'll break every bone in my body, lock Ben up, and disassemble you two. I am _not_ exaggerating!”

No one is keen on that outcome, even if Ani is clearly exaggerating.

“What we need, is a disguise!” Ani proclaims, “spread out and see what you can find.”

  
  


Twenty minutes later Ben is stood there as two droids and a future boy assess their handiwork. He catches sight of himself in the mirrored surface of a parked, undamaged ship. Blonde wig and glasses aren't exactly a great disguise.

“Why do I need a disguise anyway? I don't even know your family.”

“Good question,” Ani taps his nose, “also if anyone asks your name is Matt.”

Ben watches as Ani drags the droids to the door.

“You're not going to answer me?”

“We need to gather more tools and run interference on Dad,” Ani informs him, already across the room. “Stay. Here.”

Ben moves to follow.

“Stay!” Ani commands.

Ben takes another step but is met with a harsh glare. He steps back. Ani pushes the droids out of the door, pointing at Ben in way of driving home his point. The door slams shut.

  
  


Ben rolls his eyes now he's alone. He wanders the length of the garage, which is more like a hangar bay. The ships look impressive, even if some are a little banged up, but in the dim light of the garage there's not much to look at. He ducks round an engine painted with worn away lettering reading “-ium Fal-” and takes to scanning along the walls at the rows of tools and scraps of metal. His hand drags along the sleek surface in an attempt to get some sensory input and remind himself this is really real. He doesn't know how long Ani will be. This could take hours. Plus he's starting to get hungry.

  
  


With a sigh he leans against the wall, arms folded defiantly. There's not much to do in the garage. As he considers how he managed to end up in possibly the most boring place in the entire future, he's not expecting the wall to fall away behind him, sending him tumbling onto his back.

  
  


He yelps as he tumbles. The fall is broken by soft grass and Ben's awed once more to find himself in the gardens of Ani's mansion. They stretch to the horizon and are only overshadowed by the looming mansion's two-storey doors right in front of him. Ben tries to quash his curiosity, he has to stay hidden.

  
  


His dangerous curiosity re-emerges when the cat-flap clatters. It's not that he didn't think cats existed in the future, it's just he didn't really associate Ani with having a cat. The ginger feline that emerges isn't even different to the street cats back home. Ben is more than a little let down. In his disappointment he missed the cat approaching him. With a shrug he kneels down, there's no harm in petting it.

  
  


He strokes down her back, letting her sniff his hand. He uses her distraction to check the collar. A diamond encrusted collar. Ani's family really are rich! The tag claims her name is Millicent. Ben frowns at that, he thinks she looks more like a Pepper or a Garfield. He shrugs and keeps stroking her.

  
  


…

  
  


Elsewhere Ani is dragging the droids along with him, dreading the upcoming lecture with his dad. He takes his anxieties out on the droids.

“You know, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't have told Dad I was home.”

“Master Ani, he was worried about you-”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. It's just super inconvenient.”

R2 chirps.

“Yes, how _do_ you expect to keep this a secret.”

“I've already explained it to you twice! It's not that difficult,” Ani groans, “Ben stays in the garage, he fixes the time machine, then I shove him back to the past so we can get the lightsaber to kill Snoke, Kylo Ren becomes a non-issue, and hey presto!”

“And what will happen when you, a child, cannot kill an all powerful tyrannical force. Or when Ben doesn't want to go back to the past?”

“Eh, these things have a way of working themselves out,” Ani shrugs.

“No, not 'eh'. I don't think you realise Ani, you going back in time has already altered the time stream. You may well have written yourself out of existence! And what then? What will become of me? Here, alone?”

R2 chirps indignantly.

“Well yes, R2, you'll be here too. But you know what I mean.” 

“Look, I just need you to grab the rest of the tools we need and then make sure Ben stays put, I'll swing by Dad's office to say hi and swipe the ship's blueprints and then meet up. Easy peasy.”

  
  


…

  
  


Ben's nerves have been calmed somewhat by the petting by now. Millicent (still a stupid name) has finished her sniff-assessment of him. Ben smiles at her. Millicent replies by digging her claws into his hand.

“AHH!”

Ben stumbles back, tripping over a round droid. Once more Ben is lay on the ground. The orange and white droid rolls over to him, whistling curiously and potentially scanning his brainwaves. He doesn't want to know what data it's collecting and where it's being sent to. Before it can finish Ben is on his feet and running. He chances a look at his bleeding hand, making the error of not watching where he's going.

  
  


He yelps as he collides with something too squishy to be a wall. He's growing far too well-acquainted with the floor as of late. Getting his bearings, Ben leaps back as he sees a futuristic gun pointed at him by a silver-haired old man.

“Who're you?” the man demands.

“Ahhh,” Ben can't get out of this, not with a gun pointed at him, “I'm Matt. Hello.”

The man narrows his eyes but holsters his gun in favour of helping Ben up.

“Hey, you seen a guy in a cape anywhere? Probably with another guy about this tall?” he raises his hand way above his head. “We're in the middle of something and those sly dogs need to pay up.”

He pats the holstered gun. Ben takes a step back and shakes his head. The man is distractedly looking around. Ben could use the opportunity to run but he has no idea where on the property he came from.

  
  


Panic sets in. He chances making Ani mad and opts for cautious interaction.

“Look, Old Man,” Ben narrows his eyes, “I need help getting back to the garage, you see Ani left me there and I wasn't supposed to leave but I did but I didn't mean to but the wall kinda ate me and then there was this cat and this rob- I mean droid and the cat scratched me and-”

“That damn cat, I keep telling Hux it's dangerous but Millie can do no wrong,” the old man rolls his eyes.

“Sure, whatever, look I just need to get back to the garage! Can you help me?”

The old man shrugs.

“Why not? Lando and Chewie aren't around. Yeah, come with me, I know all the ins and outs of this place, we'll take the short cut.”

  
  


...

  
  


“Welcome to the garage!”

The old man throws open a door with misplaced confidence. It's decidedly not the garage. It looks more like a sun room. Ben looks up at the old man, pushing the glassless glasses he's sporting up his nose. The man scratches his head.

“Well I have _no_ idea where we are,” he confesses.

Ben has a sinking feeling.

  
  


“Hey Gramps.”

Both turn to see a petite brunette woman across the room. She grins at them both, judging from that and the old man's eye roll Ben deduces that he's not  _her_ grandfather. It's probably Ani's.

“Hey Rey,” Gramps replies, “me and Matt here are looking for the garage.”

“We have a garage?”

Ben startles as another droid, this time in metallic silver with a cape, appears behind him.

“Apparently so,” Gramps shrugs.

“You, Matt, tell us when to start,” the droid demands, having overheard Gramps' announcement.

“Oh you're _on,_ Phasma!” Rey jumps up with glee.

The pair move closer and take on a fighting stance. Ben doesn't want to say anything but Gramps slaps him on the back with a chuckle.

“Erm, go?”

At that the two launch at each other. Rey already on top of Phasma and using her bodyweight to pull the other down. He's not expecting Phasma's head to get pulled off, revealing a blonde crop of hair. Not a droid then. Gramps pulls Ben away from the wrestling match just as Rey is thrown into a wall, both women laughing in the process.

  
  


...

  
  


“Okay,” Ani announces as he enters the garage, “I got the blueprints.”

He holds the papers aloft. He's expecting heartfelt applause and congratulations on his successful heist. He's not expecting a lack of Ben and 3PO curled up on the floor. R2 is off to one side, looking very much like they've been avoiding getting involved with this meltdown.

“3PO? What's up? Where's Ben?”

“I have no idea! This is bad, very bad, oh so very bad! Awful in fact.”

The colour drains from Ani's face. He concurs. For once he doesn't think 3PO is over reacting. This is awful.

  
  


…

  
  


Oblivious to the human-droid freak out, Ben is being dragged through Ani's house by a grumpy yet enthusiastic Gramps. They pass from the kitchen into another living room, Gramps still running a narrative as they go.

“And that's Luke,” he points out an old bearded guy watching tv, working the remote with a metal hand, “back in the day I almost had a fling with him before I married his twin sister. ”

They rapidly move on, without exploring that statement or the robotic hand. Instead they continue running around the house, finding more and more rooms that aren't the garage.

  
  


At one point the end up back on the lawn with Gramps being tackled by a man in a cape and what looks like a bear. Ben recoils. He also wonders what the deal with capes is in the future.

“Lando and Chewie,” Gramps informs him as he unholsters his gun and shoots after the others, “they're Ani's not-quite-great-uncles.”

The fire is returned and Ben is dragged behind a bush as Gramps covers them.

“What is that thing!?” Ben's focus is on the bear-like creature wailing at them.

“Lando? Yeah, his fashion choices _are_ questionable.”

“I heard that!”

A shot from the caped man flies over their heads. Gramps pops his head up and fires back.

“You were meant to! YOU NO-GOOD CHEAT!”

“I meant _that_ ,” Ben points at the bear through the bush, “is he an alien?”

“Oh, Chewie?” Gramps realises, “nah, he's human, old friend. Named my kid after him but that was before I found out he was a DIRTY TRAITOR!”

There's a roar in response and more firing.

“Why's he so hairy?” Ben wrinkles his nose.

“It's a _long_ story.”

Gramps fires on them continuously.

“Should you be doing that? Isn't it dangerous?”

“Nah, I've got the blaster set to stun. It won't kill him but it'll sting for a week,” Gramps chuckles as Lando an Chewie get away. “Yeah you will run!”

Ben wonders what sort of house he's stumbled into as Gramps drags him off again.

  
  


Once more they're off. In a closet, on the roof, under the stairs, in another kitchen... They find themselves in what looks like a foyer. Ben immediately recognises the round droid from before. This time it's circling the legs of a brunette man in what appears to be an orange flight suit.

“Come on Finn, I said I'm sorry!” he whines.

Ben looks across to see another man, arms crossed and glaring.

“Sorry doesn't bring back my Skittles, Poe!”

Ben watches the half-hearted fight with a tilted head. Gramps' eye roll reaction tells him it's nothing to worry about. At least they still have Skittles in the future.

The droid spots Ben and rolls over. Ben scurries around the other side of Gramps. The droid follows, chirping and whistling.

“Get away BB-8,” Gramps pushes it out of the way with his foot and beckons Ben to keep moving.

  
  


Both are unaware of the fitful search being undertaken by Ani and 3PO elsewhere in the house, nor their relief at being informed by 3PO that BB-8 has spotted Ben. Rather, Ben is introduced to Gran. Introduced is a loose term. Descending the stairs they run into an older woman, bearing some resemblance to Luke. She immediately started yelling at Gramps. He returned the shouting, just as passionately, however Ben noticed that throughout they had taken hold of each other's hands.

  
  


As he actively listened, having to concentrate to combat years of tuning out his parents' yelling, he realised they weren't actually arguing.

“-YOU LOOK VERY BEAUTIFUL TODAY!”

“DON'T FORGET WE'RE GOING OUT FOR DATE NIGHT THIS FRIDAY!”

“I WON'T!”

With a peck on the cheek they part ways. Gramps must notice Ben's confused look because he offers an explanation.

“Years of couples' therapy made us realise we just communicate better when we're yelling at each other so we try to yell the nice things now.”

“Is that healthy?”

“Probably not? Come on, let's find that garage.”

  
  


They wander for while longer before Gramps snaps his fingers.

“What!?”

“I know who we haven't asked yet! Built this house himself, if anyone knows it'll be him!”

“Who?”

“Ani's dad, Hux. Well, since he married my kid I suppose I should be calling him Armitage now. Come on, it's just turned 2 and if I know that man he likes a schedule. He'll be in the workshop!”

Before Ben can protest meeting the one person Ani has expressed terror at finding out about his presence, Gramps is already pulling him down a hallway towards the sounds of grinding metal.

  
  


The workshop door is imposing but Gramps doesn't hesitate to walk in without being invited. Ben remains on the threshold, peaking round the door. He marvels at the room he's looking into. Holograms are thrown up and the entire room is taken up by a ship that looks too big to fit in there. The man in question is hanging off the wing of the ship, legs hooked around a bar so he can reach the underside of it. His red hair should be hanging down but it's defying gravity and obediently remaining in a coiffed style.

“Hey Armie!” Gramps calls out.

The man looks up with a raised eyebrow.

“How's it going?” Gramps asks about the ship as opposed to the man on it.

He's clearly growing more interested in project that Ben. Ani's dad flips himself the right way up an begins explaining his progress on the ship. Ben takes that as his cue to slip away.

  
  


…

  
  


As soon as he's out of the workshop he sets off in a sprint. Once again, not looking where he's going. The collision this time is more solid. His fight or flight instincts stall this time as he recognises R2. The droid chirps at him. Ben stares blankly.

“I have no idea what you're saying.”

R2 chirps more insistently.

“I DON'T UNDERSTAND!”

R2 is clearly getting annoyed with him now. Evidenced by his foot getting crushed.

“Ow! It's not my fault!” Ben whines as he avoids getting rammed again.

  
  


Before he can retaliate, clunking metal noises and hurried footsteps turn the corner. Ben has never been more relieved to see Ani.

“Where have you been!?” Ani demands to know. “I told you to wait in the garage!”

“It's not my fault!” Ben whines. “The wall fell away and then there was a cat and a droid and your grandpa and he introduced me to your family and I got lost and-”

“You met my family!?”

Ani launches himself at Ben and begins dragging him along by his ear, getting him out of the way of any more family members.

  
  


When his ear is finally released (and Ben has to rub it to get the feeling back), it looks like they're in a parlour of sorts. Ben doesn't have time to look around as Ani is shoving him over to a wall of family portraits.

“Okay,” Ani huffs, “who've you met? Let's try to do damage control.”

“Erm, okay,” Ben feels like he's sitting a pop quiz in school. He starts out pointing at the portraits. “There was Gramps, he's married to Gran but they're not your dad's parents?”

“Correct,” Ani encourages.

“Gran and Luke are twins,” he points to their pictures.

“Yeah, that's great-uncle Luke.”

“And you've got your not-quite-great-uncles?”

“Lando and Chewie, yeah. It's a long story.”

  
  


“What's the deal with Finn and Poe?” Ben recalls their fight as he spots their pictures to the right of and below Ani's.

“They're my uncles, but not biologically. BB-8 is Uncle Poe's droid but kinda like R2 and 3PO's adoptive nephew... Or niece... Droids don't really have genders.”

Ani gestures to the portrait of all three droids below Poe's.

“Are they, you know, together?”

“R2 and 3PO?”

“Finn and Poe.”

“I think so. But then again I've heard people say Uncle Finn is dating Aunt Rey. But then again I've heard them say Aunt Rey and Aunt Phasma are dating. I'm pretty sure Uncle Poe and Dad dated for a bit, but they say that about Aunt Rey and Dad...”

“And they're not biological aunts?”

Ben looks between their portraits.

“Not that I know of.”

  
  


“And the cat?”

Ben eyes the large golden frame housing a photo just as large as Ani's own portrait. If the diamond collar didn't clue him in to the cat's favoured status, the pride of place on the wall would have.

“You met Millie!” Ani beams, “she's lovely.”

“She scratched me,” Ben holds up his injured hand.

Ani frowns at that before his eyes bulge. He shakes his head.

“Where's your mom?”

Ben nods to the portraits above of Ani's - his father, and an empty spot where it's clear someone has been ripped out of the picture.

“Unimportant. No one, no one human, realised you were from the past?”

“Nope,” Ben smirks. “Guess I'm just that good.”

Ani rolls his eyes but he's holding in a laugh. Ben smiles as Ani drags him back to the garage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the part that made me write it. I drew out the family portraits and you have to deal with the consequences.
> 
> Tumblr - https://mareado-margarita.tumblr.com/post/644919602337497088/i-wrote-a-meet-the-robinsons-kylux-au-this-isnt
> 
> Clearer Pic because that isn't great - https://64.media.tumblr.com/5496949ff0fee33362611a2359a3d477/44f225227ec0cba9-72/s2048x3072/8229716247d095ea09344a3766d2c7e09a60eb9c.jpg


	6. Chapter 6

Ben is by no means an expert engineer, he puts most of his mild success down to genetics. Still, he's giving the repairs his best shot. It's nice to have the wig and glasses off too. As he gets shocked for the third time though he has to wonder what Ani is doing as he's working.

“Can't you do this? Isn't your dad like a super engineer, I saw that ship he was working on.”

Peeking from under the ship he sees Ani slumped against the wall. Ani sees him looking and shrugs.

“It didn't really interest me. I never picked it up. Not like I'm ever gonna be as good as Dad.”

“That's no reason not to try.”

  
  


Before Ani can reply 3PO comes rushing in.

“Master Ani, your father is approaching the garage!”

Both boys jump to their feet, unfortunately for Ben he's still half under the ship. Ani's hand on his mouth stifles the groan as 3PO throws a tarp over them and the ship just in time. His clunking steps exit the room, not wanting to stick around for the possibility of the two boys being discovered.

Ani's dad's footsteps can be heard along with the ringing of a phone.

A long groan is followed by, “what do _you_ want?”

There's a pause as he listens, walking over to the wall of tools.

“Don't you 'Baby, Darling, Sweetheart' me!”

The screech is followed by the thunk of a sledgehammer being dropped on the floor. Ben looks at Ani through the semi-darkness under the tarp. His eyes are glazed but, even with their far away look, he tracks his father as he moves across the room. It's clear he's trying to zone out the one-sided conversation but from the twisting of his face it's evident he's not succeeding. If anything he's leaning closer as though straining to try and hear the voice on the other side of the phone.

  
  


“Is that your mom on the phone?” Ben whispers in a failed attempt to distract him.

“Something like that,” Ani doesn't look pleased.

The unspoken question as to that displeasure is cut into by another shout from Ani's dad.

“You know what, do not BOTHER coming home!”

Ani flinches next to Ben. He reaches a hand out to comfort, taking his hand in a firm grip.

“I HATE YOU!”

Ani squeezes the hand.

“I KNOW!”

The call is ended with a frustrated growl and muttered curse words. Ani's dad leaves, dragging the sledgehammer behind him. Both wait another minute before emerging from under the sheet.

  
  


There's a tense silence as neither one knows what to say. Ani rubs the back of his neck before sitting against the wall again. Ben abandons the ship to crawl beside him.

“Soooooo, your parents are divorced?” Ben breaks the ice.

Ani doesn't say anything for a long time. Then he shrugs.

“No,” Ani mutters.

“I get it,” Ben sighs, “my parents fight _all_ the time. Mostly about me. I think they're gonna get a divorce.”

“Nah, they won't,” Ani assures him with defiant confidence.

“How can you be sure?”

“Because, I'm older than you,” Ani punches his arm lightly. “I know stuff.”

Ben scrunches up his nose at that.

  
  


Ani pushes back his hair and sighs.

“I just think Dad's... lonely,” Ani sighs. “They used to always be together. I mean, yeah, they argued but to them 'I hate you' is the same as 'I love you'. Then this whole Snoke, Kylo Ren, thing happened and well... things haven't been that great since.”

Ben listens and nods along as though he understands the intricacies. Ani refuses to look at him. Ben can see himself mirrored there and, even if he can't do it for himself, wants to offer Ani some comfort.

  
  


He turns it over in his head before finally speaking.

“At least you have the rest of your family,” Ben offers.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“You guess? They're totally awesome, I wish I had a family this great. Like your grandpa, he's so cool! I mean my grandpa was but I didn't get a chance to know him, you're lucky. And your Dad, what is he? Like some super genius? I _wish_ my dad was that great.”

“Yeah, he is pretty great,” Ani smiles softly. “His dad was a jerk but because of him he ended up going into the military, he was a general before he was thirty and was making all sorts of technological advances and that's  _ basically _ how we made interstellar contact. The only reason he left was when he fell in love and had me. That's when all this really took off and he started building what he loved instead of what the military wanted him to. Gravity dampeners, food replicators, warpdrives, the time ship-”

“Your dad invented the time ship!” Ben is in awe.

“Yeah, I mean it took a  _ long  _ time to get it to actually work. I think that's what a lot of my parents' date nights were, them working on figuring this out. But my dad cracked the code and thus the prototype was born! And then did it again with this one and made it even better! It has cupholders now. And then Kylo Ren stole the prototype. And then we trashed this one. So all in all a pretty up and down life for the time ship.”

Despite the wreckage sitting in front of them Ani looks less miserable. Seeing Ani smiling again, Ben replicates the expression. He stands and holds out his hand for Ani to pull himself up.

“... Well I guess we should get fixing it then. Hey, are you gonna help this time? Maybe you've got like some in-born skills or something?”

Ani considers it before taking the hand.

  
  


Despite their best efforts the ship barely judders to life before dying once more. Yet another failure! Ani ignores the mess, reaching for a blow torch. Dad never lets him use a blowtorch without supervision. He, for all intents and purposes, is optimistic. That is until Ben starts punching the wall.

“It's fine, we'll fix it-”

Ani cuts himself off when Ben throws a spanner at him. He dodges it with ease but doesn't suggest anything more. The other boy looks incenced.

  
  


He's saved from Ben's rage when a wall panel comes to life and his dad's voice fills the air.

“Ani, dinner is ready.”

“Not now, Dad,” Ani shouts back, approaching Ben tentatively.

He can see there's something under that bubbling rage. He's seen a similar stance in Millie when she had a thorn in her paw. This situation need to be handled with tentative care, especially if he's going to gee up Ben to a state where he can fix the time ship. Before he can reach out, the wall speaks in Hux Sr.'s sharp tone once more.

“Ani, if you are not here up here in two minutes I am going to come down there and drag you up here.”

Ani flounders, knowing that he's not exaggerating. It's happened before. The wall flashes again.

“Bring your friend too.”

He slams his face into the wall. Nothing escapes his dad. Ani should have known.

“ _ Two minutes _ .”

At that reminded, all anger and frustration in the room dissipates. Ani looks over to Ben and they meet each other's eye. There's a shared understanding that the threat of being dragged upstairs would mean Ani's dad coming into the garage and seeing the mess they've made of the time ship. Ani is jabbing at the wall before the light has faded from the panel.

“Ahhh, COMING!” Ani answers for them both as he hands Ben his disguise again.

  
  


They make their way upstairs to the dining room. How Ani can navigate with such ease, Ben will never know. He's still trying to recall how they got here when they enter into a dining room Ben didn't see on his earlier tour. Once more, Ben is in awe. Beneath a ceiling height window the table stretches on and on, twelve seats dotted around. None of the droids are seated, given their inability to eat, however they are all present. Ben steers clear of the pillow in the corner from which Millicent is eyeing him up.

  
  


“You can sit there.”

Ani nudges him towards a seat as he takes the one next to it, at the head of the table. To Ani's left, opposite Ben, is Ani's dad. He frowns at Ben for a second, making him hesitate until Ani grabs his arm and drags him into the chair.

“Ignore him,” Poe addresses Ben across the table but speaks loud enough for Ani's dad to hear. “You're just sat in the seat usually reserved for the love of his life.”

Poe bats his eyes at Ani's dad with a laugh, next to him Finn joins in.

“Nah,” Phasma shouts across the table, “I've known him since he was six. That's just his face.”

Laughter infects more people around the table as they arrive for dinner.

“If you don't all shut up then I'm going to hurt you all,” Ani's dad announces without looking round.

  
  


His eyes haven't left Ben since he entered. Ben forces himself not to squirm but can't meet his eye. He's spared ever so slightly as a cape brushes past.

“What you gonna do Armie?” Lando chuckles, “give us a lecture on quantum physics and bore us to death?”

A round of laughter rings out. Even Ani stifles a laugh, aware of how close he is to the target of the mocking and knowing the consequences of openly laughing in his dad's face. Cleaning the lab is  _not_ a fun task. Ben is the only one who doesn't even chuckle. Well, Ben and Ani's dad.

“No,” he replies in a measured tone. “But I can evict you all from _my_ house, where you've all been living rent-free for years. And I'll cut up all of your capes.”

It's that last comment that sees Ani's dad finally look up to direct a wicked smile Lando's way. Ben watches as Lando gasps, clutches his chest, and dramatises being mortally wounded. In doing so he falls off his chair, dragging Gramps with him. That leads to the old men scrapping on the floor and raucous laughter from the rest. Ben manages a smile at that.

  
  


As their food arrives, Ben chances a look at Ani. The amusement blooming in Ben isn't shared by the other boy. He just shrugs, torn between cringing and rolling his eyes when really he wants nothing more than to laugh along with them but being too above it – being thirteen and oh so mature.

“Welcome to my life,” he drawls, voice straining.

  
  


The meal continues in much the same way as it started. There's yelling and theatrics, at one point a slice of pizza is thrown across the table despite the fact they're eating noodles. It's only once his stomach is sated Ben realises he's parched. Currently the water jug is residing right next to Ani's dad and Ben feels the crushing realisation that he has to talk to him. It's not that he's scared per say, but the man is intimidating. It'd help if he smiled. He looks to Ani but he's having a whispered argument with 3PO away from everyone's ears. Ben's anxieties are outweighed by the scratchiness of his throat though so he screws up his courage and coughs to get some attention.

“Erm, Mister Ani's Dad, Sir? Could you please pass the water? Please?”

Ani's dad pulls himself away from Gramp's story about mystical stones, ritual human sacrifices, and cults practising black magic to look over to him with an impassive expression. Ben is scared now. He definitely doesn't want this guy to find out they wrecked the time ship. The water jug is slowly slid across the table.

  
  


“Don't be so formal, Kid!”

Lando leans over, patting Ani's dad's arm and receiving a sneer for his troubles. He's batted away from pinching his cheeks like he's a child and Ben feels himself worried for Lando's life. Instead Lando just coos with a laugh.

“He looks tough but our Armie is a sweetheart deep down.”

Ben is sure he hears at least four people at the table mutter, “ _very_ deep down.”

“Call him Armie, we all do.”

“Yes, despite me having told you not to, _multiple_ times.”

Ben would feel awkward but he's graced with an eye roll from across the table and immediately feels in on the joke. He can't help but smile as Ani's dad- Armie looks at him with less steel in his eyes.

  
  


Armie is pretty, Ben decides almost instantly. He can see where Ani got his looks from. While different shades, they both have the same red hair, their eyes are pretty much the same colour, and they share the same chiselled features. Ben, being on the precipice of puberty, has started to notice girls more and consider what it'd be like to kiss them. Now he's starting to think he might wonder what kissing boys is like too. In his mind he doesn't know how Ani's mom could ever have left Armie behind, how she didn't just stare at him for hours and hours and-

“Ow!”

A kick to his shin draws Ben's gaze away from Armie and over to his son. Ani is glaring at him murderously, having seen the hearts in his eyes. Unfortunately everyone else is looking at him too thanks to his outcry.

“I- Erm... I burned my mouth,” Ben flashes what he hopes is a convincing smile.

The family seem satisfied with that answer and Ben drinks more water to avoid having to talk further. His cheeks run hot enough for him to actually have been burnt.

  
  


“So, Matt,” Armie starts. It takes Ben a second to remember he's supposed to be Matt. “Are you in Ani's class at school?”

“Yes,” he replies instantly.

Unfortunately Ani answers “no,” at the same time.

Armie's expression hardens again. Ben feels his heart pounding and if he weren't frozen in fear he'd be bolting. Ani flounders for a moment before plastering on a grin.

“Yes and no! Matt's a transfer student!”

Ben sighs, that's a believable lie.

“Where you from Matt?” Rey inquires.

“Ahhh... Canada?” Ben wasn't expecting a follow up question.

“You mean the Republic of New Americaia? It hasn't been called Canada for years,” Phasma corrects.

“If the kid wants to call it Canada, he can damn well call it Canada!” Finn defends fiercely.

“Uncle Finn's originally Americanian... Canadian,” Ani whispers to him.

Ben doesn't want any follow up questions. Phasma and Finn look seconds away from brawling across the table so that could be the distraction they sorely need. Ani's cringe is enough to stop him actively encouraging it though.

  
  


Armie is still looking him over with an impassive poker face.

“Erm, yeah,” Ben grimaces in an attempt to move the conversation along, “but I grew up in... England.”

“As did I,” Armie smiles softly. 

Ben would feel blessed that his fake persona shares something with Armie but he's too preoccupied suppressing a groan. Why does Ani have to have such an international family?

“Where in England?”

“Erm, London,” Ben spits out the only place in England he can remember.

“Really? With you accent I'd have been sure it was somewhere more northern, perhaps the Lancashire or West Riding or New Mercia areas?”

“When'd you move here?”

Chewie roars a question from the other end of the table.

“I wonder if you know Dhara Leonis,” Gran hums, “he transferred there.”

“You ever taken the direct tube line down through to 'Stralia?” Phasma quizzes.

R2 beeps something akin to a warning.

  
  


Seeing the onslaught of questions coming and Ben's inability to answer them (paired with the impending panic attack) Ani does the only thing he can think to do. A forkful of noodles slaps Phasma in the face. The questions stop. All eyes are on the noodles. They slide down Phasma's cheek, leaving a streak of sauce in their wake. She narrows her eyes at Ani before returning fire, however her aim is slightly off and Armie ends up with noodles dripping from his hair. Everyone pauses in shock. They stay frozen out of fear. Even Ani sinks back in his seat in anticipation.

  
  


Armie rises from his chair, eyes fixed on Phasma and palms braced on the table. Phasma tries to edge her chair back just to put some distance between herself and Armie. With measured care, he picks the noodles out of his hair and there's an undercurrent of mild relief when his hair remains perfectly coiffed. Even so, Phasma balks as she awaits the consequences. The sharply dressed aesthetic doesn't fit with the image of Armie dipping his hand into his own bowl of noodles and launching them back at Phasma. She goes down instantly.

  
  


There's a pause.

“FOOD FIGHT!” Poe yells as he jumps to his feet.

Ben soon finds himself covered in noodles and laughing more than he has in years. He looks across to Ani and sees he's in a similar situation. They're panting for breath and their cheeks are bright red from exertion.

  
  


Both boys yelp as they're dragged under the table. Neither is expecting the culprit to be Armie.

“Okay, boys,” the voice of a tactical military leader has replaced the drawl of fatherhood, “we're split into factions. Luke's gone missing but I've got Phasma and Lando distracting everyone else. We did have Finn but he switched sides, the no good traitor. The majority are allied with your grandmother, Ani-”

“Typical.”

Ben wonders how often this happens as Armie explains their strategy, drawing out their manoeuvrers in soy sauce on the floor. Ben can't help but laugh.

“Okay, got it,” Ani affirms.

“Good. Now we should get out there before Phasma sets her sights solely on Finn,” Armie instructs, handing them both a bowl.

On the count of three they emerge and the battle commences.

  
  


...

  
  


As Ben is wiping his face down, on the towels 3PO had graciously provided, he feels lighter than he has in years. Watching Phasma and Rey pick out noodles from each other's hair, and Gramps console Lando over his stained cape, and Luke return with Millie under his arm, Ben feels the love in the room. As desert is served, and Ben's glad they aren't throwing this about seen as he loves chocolate cake, calm returns to the table. Ben finds himself sat between the grandparents, everyone having swapped seats.

  
  


He feels a warm melancholy that slips out before he can stamp down on it.

“I wish my family were like you guys,” Ben muses softly, “I only have my parents and they don't even like me that much.”

“Now I'm sure that's not true,” Gran tuts, refusing to even entertain the idea.

“It is, they're about to send me away and get a divorce,” Ben shrugs, “they wouldn't do that if they liked me. Dad would stick around more too.”

“Hey Kiddo,” Gramps touches his arm, “you can't be sure about that. Maybe they're just doing what they think's best for you.”

“How is not seeing your kid the best thing a parent can do?”

Ben frowns at the peculiar look in Gramp's eyes.

“Maybe it's not. But being a parent isn't easy, Kid, trust me, I know. But we only make the hard decisions because we care. We don't tell our kids everything because we wanna protect them. You might think your dad's going away for no reason, but maybe it's for work so he can buy you neat stuff, or maybe he's dealing with his own issues and trying not to worry you, or maybe he's a secret agent and he's saving the world every time he leaves?”

Ben considers that.

“My dad's super lame, he's definitely not a secret agent.”

“Or maybe that's just his cover?” Gramps suggests with a twinkle in his eye.

It doesn't sound believable but it's just enough to get Ben thinking.

  
  


He looks up. Suddenly something feels off. He looks around. Everyone else seems to notice something. Ben realises what's wrong. The room grows dark. He slinks over to Ani, pulling him aside in the newfound darkness.

“Were you expecting an eclipse? Or a blackout? Or is this just something that happens in the future?”

“This isn't an eclipse,” Ani realises. “That's a shadow.”

It becomes clear that the darkness is indeed a shadow, growing closer and closer. As it comes into focus it's clearly a ship. It grows closer and closer.

“Shouldn't it be stopping soon?” Ben demands.

“Yeah, I'm pretty sure it should.”

Ani grabs his arm and pulls him back. Just as the window shatters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow our modern AU headcanons have Hux as British, Phasma as Australian, and Finn as Canadian. I don't know why. I know there's nothing to imply that. It's just how it is. 
> 
> That's not even going into our essay on why Lando should adopt Hux.


	7. Chapter 7

Ben flinches away from the screaming. Then he realises he's the one screaming. The entire family is on their feet, at least those who have feet, and are running out to face the invader that's just shot out their windows.

“Stay here!” Armie yells at the two boys.

  
  


Naturally Ben and Ani follow. Before them is a ship, the ramp lowering to reveal a dark shadow of a man. The cloak billows around him, no emotion shown on his metal face. Ben gasps as the figure descends the ramp.

“Is that Kylo Ren?”

Ani shushes Ben and pulls him to hide behind the bushes. They watch on as the man confronts Ani's family, several blasters drawn.

  
  


“I should have expected you  _ all _ to be here,” the modulated voice mocks.

“Well of course they're here,” Armie sneers. “They live here, you MORON!”

“Don't call me a moron!” Kylo Ren growls.

“Or what?” Armie jeers.

“What are  _ you  _ doing here?” Rey snaps, sidling up to Armie in a protective stance.

“I'm not here for you,  _ Girl, _ ” Kylo Ren bellows. 

  
  


“I'm here for you.”

Ben risks peeking over the top of the bush. Ben feels a twinge of dread as Kylo Ren points at Gramps. Gran steps in front of him defensively.

“What do you want with him?” Luke questions.

Kylo Ren looks at him, even without an expression on he mask it's clear he's enraged.

“Him? What do I want with him? I'm going to  _ kill  _ him! But you know, now I think of it, I'll kill you too.”

“Didn't you already try that?” Poe scoffs.

“And fail?” Finn belittles.

“What makes you think you'll manage any better this time,” Rey adds.

Kylo Ren is vibrating with rage.

  
  


“Because,” he screams before lowering his voice and lacing it with dangerous amusement. “Because I'm not a weak child any more. Because it needs to be done.  _ Because I have this. _ ”

He holds his hand up and the air smells like ozone.

“HEY, THAT'S  _ MINE _ !” Ben cries out as he notices his beaten up lightsaber.

Everyone's head, including Kylo Ren, whips to where he's stood. The modulated laugh bristles Ben. It's clearly condescending and Ben's nails cut into his palms.

“I'd forgotten about this,” Kylo Ren holds out the sabre, using it to point his way. “I must thank you,  _ Ben _ .”

Ben glares at the way his name is spat like an insult. The family frown a little, wondering why Matt is being addressed as Ben. Kylo Ren paces closer, the family are wary but don't launch an attack. Ben doesn't know why they're waiting for Kylo Ren to make the first move. Ben's not exactly comfortable with how Kylo Ren is stalking closer to him, making him feel like a hunted gazelle. He tries not to look scared as Kylo Ren addresses him again.

“You know Ben, I never believed what they said about this thing - unbalanced, shoddy, ugly.”

Ben frowns at that. The words are fresh in his mind from the science fair. He doesn't know how Kylo Ren knows about the judge's comments... unless he was there. That's how he got the sabre. And how he fixed it. Ben feels the wrongness of seeing that villain holding  _ his _ sabre. Kylo Ren is oblivious to his anger, instead continuing his monologue about the  _ stolen  _ sabre.

“It's a work of art. Honestly. They were right about one thing though. It  _ is _ dangerous.”

  
  


At that he launches into his attack, throwing himself towards Gramps. Ben can't think why Kylo Ren wants to kill him. He's just an old man. Ben is pulled back behind the bush but hears yelling and buzzing and firing. One of the droids makes a startled whistle before a large bang of firepower is heard. Ani makes sure to keep Ben close, yanking him away from the sounds of fighting.

Through the bush they see Finn and Poe get thrown to the side. Kylo Ren's victory is short-lived as Rey launches herself at him.

“Who  _ is  _ this guy!?” Ben stresses.

“That's...” Ani sighs, running a hand through his hair. “That's my dad.”

Ben's mouth drops open. He looks from Kylo Ren, currently cutting blaster bolts away, to a cringing Ani.

“I thought  _ that  _ was your dad!?” Ben points at Armie, shoving Luke away from Kylo Ren's path.

“Yeah,” Ani affirms, “they both are.”

“They're both men.”

“Hey, what can I say? The future's amazing.”

Ben process that for a moment. Ani looks awkwardly, biting his lip in anticipation of Ben's response.

“I like your other dad better than this one,” Ben admits.

“Yeah, nowadays I do too-”

Ani is cut off as the top of the bush is replaced by blazing red plasma. Both boys scream and scramble away as the top of the bush is seared off.

  
  


With them backing away they're able to see Kylo Ren looming over head, however they clearly weren't his target. Rather he was backed towards the hedge and wasn't watching where he was swinging the murder stick of death. There's a distant yell of Armie scolding everyone for destroying his shrubbery. He's largely ignored as everyone is focused on Kylo Ren. The man himself now focused on the two boys crawling away.

“Ani?” Kylo Ren notices him for the first time. “Ani is that you?”

Ben grabs Ani and pulls him away. Ani doesn't need prompting, especially as his (other) dad holds out his hand.

“Come to me, son-”

“No thank you.”

“Ani-”

“Leave him alone!” Ben shouts back.

Ani scrambles away, pulling Ben along. Kylo Ren is keeping the other at bay but his focus is on Ani.

“Ani! You belong by my side. You have so much  _ potential _ . Together we could rule the world!”

Ani and Ben are still pulling each other away from the masked man.

“I'm good,” Ani waves him off.

“Damn it Ani!”

Kylo Ren's rage slashes the hedge in half. Ani flinches at that. Ben pushes Ani away with enough force to put himself in between father and son. Ben doesn't know what he's going to do but he knows he's not going to let anyone hurt Ani. It's not clear when he became so attached to the other boy but he feels like they're connected and he's had dinner with Ani's family (except his murderey dad) which is more than he's done with any other kids his own age. He's ready to hurt someone's dad to keep protect the one friend he's got.

  
  


Before he can get the chance to throw down, his view of Kylo Ren is blocked. Ben tries not to feel disappointed that he doesn't get to punch him. Instead he focuses on the relief and awe that floods him as Armie steps in front of them, blaster drawn and pointing at his husband's head. The wedding ring glints as he does so.

“You stay the hell away from him!”

“He's my son too!”

“Funny? You would have thought I'd have seen you around the house, you know, parenting.”

Kylo Ren growls at that but can't dispute the accuracy of it. Ani's grip tightens on Ben's arm.

“You know why I'm doing this, Baby-”

“Don't ' _ Baby _ ' me!”

“I'm trying to make the world a better place, for us. For you. For him!”

He gestures to Ani. Both Ben and Armie sidestep to shield Ani from the point.

“Hux! Hux, My Love-”

Armie crinkles his nose at that, cutting him off immediately with a jerk of his blaster.

“I swear if you ask me to join you  _ again _ I'm going to shoot you. In the face.”

“You used to believe in this,” Kylo growls, “in me! In  _ us _ !”

“I also used to shit my pants and sleep sixteen hours a day, we all grow up Ren! You have a family, responsibility! It's time to grow up! What are you even doing!? Why are you here!? To kill your father? What will that accomplish!?”

  
  


By now Gran and Gramps are beside Armie, Gramps taking his life into his hands. Gran does most of the talking, probably a wise move.

“Come back home, son-”

“I'm not your son. Not any more.”

“B-”

“It's Kylo Ren!”

His anger splintering. Ben pulls Ani closer. Gramps decides to give it a shot.

“Come on kid-” 

“DON'T TALK TO ME! I HATE YOU!”

Everyone recoils.

“Just why, Son?” Gramps begs, “why do you want to do this, Ben?”

“Ben is  _ dead _ !” Kylo hisses. “He's weak and foolish just like his father.”

Ben is frowning, taking a while to realise that they're addressing Kylo Ren and not him. He looks to Ani who's focused on his parents far too intently.

  
  


“My son is still in there. I know what this is, this is  _ him _ . Snoke is using you Ben, and once he has what he wants he'll crush you.”

Kylo is shaking and doing his best not to listen.

“We miss you. Your mother and I miss you, your husband misses you, your  _ child  _ misses you. You hate me for leaving but you've done the same to Ani.”

“ _ I am a better father than you ever were! _ I need to do this! Killing you will end the struggle inside me and let me do what I need to. I'll be free of the pain and free of you!”

Kylo raises the lightsaber but before he can strike a shot rings out. Kylo goes down and Chewie is stood behind, holding some sort of high-tech crossbow. Clearly the family are torn between seizing him and making sure he's not hurt. Ben thinks they should just finish him off.

  
  


They pause for a second too long, enough that Kylo Ren can haul himself up. Grabbing his injured shoulder and the sabre he throws them one last glance, eyes falling on Ani before they lock with Armie. There's a silent plea there. The former looks away, the latter forces him to break the stare. Too far away from anyone for them to stop him, Kylo Ren makes a tactical retreat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the shrubbery!


	8. Chapter 8

With Kylo gone the family rush to Ben and Ani. All are shouting questions and Armie throws his arms around Ani in an uncharacteristic display of open affection.

“Are you okay!? I told you to stay in the house! You could have been killed! Did he hurt you!?”

Ben goes slack as he's roped into a one-armed hug by Armie. He can't say he's complaining.

“We're  _ fine,  _ Dad,” Ani gripes as he's forced to endure the hug.

Ben is released in favour of giving Ani a crushing squeeze. Ani is subjected to further hugging and worried kisses peppered on his head. He groans, wanting to pull away but knowing he won't be able to break his dad's grip. Beside him Ben is growing more and more amped up.

“That. Was.  _ Awesome _ ! The way you guys were firing and kicking and shooting! And I thought  _ my _ dad was bad! That dude is  _ bad _ . But you guys were so cool! With Rey was doing flips and R2 had that huge gun and even Millie got involved! And then Armie was all ' _ I'm gonna shoot you in the face _ ' and Chewie just ended him!”

  
  


He trails off as he feels everyone staring at him in silent confusion.

“What?”

He feels BB-8 nudge at his leg. Looking down he sees the droid holding out the wig that's slipped off, along with the glasses, when he was bouncing around excitedly.

“Oh... oops,” he grins at Ani.

Ani looks anything but thrilled. He slowly tries to get out of his father's hold but Armie's grip is like iron.

“I want to know meaning of this,” Armie's voice drops, eyes trained on Ben, face paling.

Ben gulps and looks round the family's faces. Everyone is looking a little shocked, some even take a step back. He has to flinch away from the looks Gramps and Gran are throwing him.

  
  


“What I want to know,” Luke starts with a frown, “is why  _ our _ Ben called Matt 'Ben'.”

“Yes, I'd like to know that too,” Gran looks incredibly similar to her non-identical twin.

“Is it just me or does he...” Gramps trails off.

Gran grabs his arm. Armie is still staring at him with an open mouth. In the background 3PO is pacing and quietly worrying aloud while R2 tries to calm him, that should be enough of a sign the gig is up.

“What's your name kid?” Poe leans over, trying for a soft coaxing tone but his voice is strained.

“Ah, Matt-”

“Your real name, Son,” Gramps demands harshly.

“Ben. Ben Organa-Solo,” he confesses instantly.

There's a wave of mutterings and gasps at his betrayal.

“I didn't wanna lie! But Ani said it was the only way we could keep it quiet about me being from the past-”

  
  


An uncomfortable beat passes before Armie turns to his son.

“This is UNACCEPTABLE young man! How dare you bring him here!? You'll be grounded for the next century! What were you THINKING!?”

“That is a _very_ good question,” Ani cringes.

Ben sees the way Ani is shrinking back. He suspect Armie is only shouting because he cares but he can't let his only friend get punished because of him.

“Don't be mad at Ani, he was just trying to protect me and it's no big deal, I mean I'm gonna set up a life here anywa...”

The family's focus is on Ben again. He tries not to recoil as Armie turns to him.

  
  


Rather than shout though, Armie softens considerably and crouches to his level with measured calm.

“Benjamin, look at me,” he places a hand under Ben's chin so they lock eyes. “You are a wonderful child, we have greatly enjoyed having you here, but you need to go home. To your own time. Now.”

The softness is persuasive but it just makes Ben want to stay even more. He wants this family life where people yelling isn't to threaten or accuse, where even a guy trying to kill them is accepted and loved. He feels the threat of tears.

“We'll get you home now,” Armie assures him and stands.

“Yeeeaah,” Ani starts, “about that... One of the time ships is broken and Dad stole the other one.”

“WHAT!? What is wrong with you Ani!? So now I have to spend the night fixing a ship before I hunt down your father!? I do not need this!”

  
  


Ben doesn't care about any of this. He'd like to make Armie stop muttering curses and just move past this reveal.

“Why does it matter? I'm staying! Ani promised he'd help me find a new home, a better one, here in the future.”

“YOU DID WHAT!?” Armie yells, turning on his son.

“I wasn't gonna do it!” Ani defends.

Ben turns on Ani, the other boy currently covering his mouth as if to pull the words back in that slipped out.

“You said you'd help me run away from home!” Ben accuses.

“I _can't_!”

“You _promised_!”

“Dad's right. You _need_ to go back to the past! You need to go back to your family so-”

“What? So they can send me away!?”

“Yes!”

  
  


Ani isn't expecting the punch that knocks him out of Ben's way. He's clutching his arm as he chases Ben.

“Ben, wait!”

“I can't believe I was stupid enough to think you were my friend!”

“I am-!”

Ben is already out of earshot. The family are glaring at Ani who's drowning in the loss of control. That's undercut by his dad pulling him inside by his ear.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I have a bombshell announcement to make guys. I'm not Matt. I'm-" ...


	9. Chapter 9

Ben runs and runs. He's more focused on scrubbing the tears away than running in a particular direction. 

He thinks he can hear voices calling his name as he runs. Drained, he drops to the ground. It's then he realises it's only really one voice. Eerie and unsettling. He looks around but can't see anything other than the cliff side he's climbed up. He wipes away a tear once more and focuses more on the voice than his crippling betrayal.

“Such a shame, Ben,” the voice purrs.  
Ben looks round to find nothing.  
“I get it. Families are awful. I know what having a terrible dad is like. And being sent away? Well, if they don't want you, you may as well leave on your own terms.”  
Ben is on his feet again. That sounds... familiar.  
“Why stay in this future though? This future where they'll stop at nothing to force you back to parents that don't want you? If I has access to a time machine I'd take you to any future you wanted. Hell, we could shape the future however we wanted. If only we had access to a time ship... Oh wait-”  
Ben stumbles back as a time ship materialises in front of him. Stood in the cockpit is figure clad in black.  
“I do.”

Ben's mouth drops as he recognises the clothes and figure, even without the mask.  
“You're- You're Kylo Ren!”  
“Yes,” he chuckles.  
Ben was expecting him to be disfigured. Maybe that's just a messed up Hollywood trope he's internalised. Still, luscious hair and unblemished skin are not what he's expecting. He looks vaguely familiar. That's when he notices the features he shares with Ani, the parts of him that aren't Armie. It kind of sickens him, knowing Ani came from... that.

“Hello Ben,” he grins.  
“What do you want!?”  
There's a pause as Kylo takes in the anger. He seems to think it's unwarranted. It's very warranted, Ben thinks as realisation dawns on Kylo Ren's face.  
“Oh. Ohohoh. They didn't tell you, did they?”  
“Tell me what?”  
“Oh, I should have realised they wouldn't. That is so like them. Come with me Ben, and learn the truth.”  
A hand extends.

Shouts from below draw their attention.  
“Ben! Ben, let's just talk about this-”  
The search party approaches. Ben can pick out Ani's voice among them more clearly, both because he's more attuned to it and because he's closer. He doesn't want that confrontation right now. The hand in front of him is more and more tempting by the second.  
“How can I trust you?” Ben demands.  
“Fine, I'll tell you,” Kylo seems to enjoy the lack of a fight he has to put up. “You should come with me... because... I am you.”  
Ben tilts his head, not understanding. Kylo Ren's face falls at the lack of reaction to his dramatic reveal.  
“I'm you, from the future. My parents are Han Solo and Leia Organa. Luke, he's the uncle they're about to ship you off to.”  
“What? How do you know about that?”  
“Because I'm you,” he grits out. “I know about the fights, and about the 5th grade pool party, the terrible haircuts, and about how we always went to grandpa's grave. Who do you think Ani is named after?”

As if summoned, Ani appears in the distance. He looks between Ben and Kylo, still standing with his hand outstretched.  
“Ben! What are you doing!?”  
“How do you think I knew when to go back to get the lightsaber I abandoned? I can prove it to you if you come with me. But I think we both know you already believe me.” Kylo's voice drops lower, “search your feelings, you know it to be-”  
Ben's hand in his own cuts him off. Ani watches as Ben locks eyes with him and gets pulled up into the only working time ship in existence. No matter how much he cries out, Ani's voice doesn't do anything to bring them back.

…

As they set off things get weird. Ben is awkwardly sat beside the person he's supposed to become. It's surreal.  
“This is weird, right?” Kylo laughs, voicing his thoughts.  
“Super weird,” Ben agrees with a chuckle.  
“Ha, good. I thought I was the only one.”  
“You kinda are,” Ben chances.  
Both end up laughing as they fly into the night. 

The laughing trails off and Ben watches Kylo's profile, still smiling.  
“So what exactly happens to me? You? Us?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well Dad's awful but I've never tried to kill him,” Ben murmurs.  
“You will. It's needed. You'll realise one day that all of this wasn't your fault, it's Han's. He's the reason they always fight and why they separate and why we had to go away.”  
Ben has been considering that for a long while now, nearly a day. It feels longer. 

Given how much Ani and the family must already know about the future, and given how his future-self is sitting in front of him unharmed, maybe it wouldn't be too bad to get sent away. Uncle Luke didn't seem too bad.  
“Was it really that awful?” he asks in a small voice.  
The ship halts with a lurch.  
“WAS IT REALLY THAT AWFUL!?”  
“DON'T SHOUT AT ME! IT WAS JUST A QUESTION!”  
They're at odds with each other. However Kylo's glare slips away as he recognises the childish anger.  
“Yeah, it was that bad. Uncle Luke... Let's just say I needed saving. I managed to get out and find people who understood me.”  
“Like Armie?”  
“Yeah, Hux used to be the same. He will be again.”  
That declaration is said with such a harsh tone that Ben takes that as the conversation's end.

It takes them flying for a while before Ben speaks again.  
“Shouldn't we be time travelling?”  
“In a bit,” Kylo assures him, “I need to make one stop first.”  
Ben doesn't like the change in plans. Kylo nudges him softly.  
“Don't look like that. You get to meet my mentor, Snoke,” Kylo beams, “you'll like him. Trust me, I do.”  
The laughter that comes from that lame joke does nothing to reassure Ben. He doesn't feel any more comforted as they enter a cliffside, the interior black and red and dismal. Still, he's got himself there with him and if he can't trust him he can't trust anyone.

They land in a hangar and Kylo helps him out of the ship. Ben's still not keen on meeting Kylo's mentor. He's forced to follow along though.  
“It's fine,” Kylo assures him.  
Ben swallows and nods. He doesn't feel comforted. Mainly because he sees the nervous tension in Kylo, the same tension he feels right now. They cross under an archway into a cavernous chamber. Across the room there's a huge throne where a withered man ('man' is up for debate though) is sat. He looks like he's been here, unmoving, for years.

They walk the stretch of the room until Kylo arbitrarily stops and drops to a knee. He drags Ben along with him so they're both semi-bowing. Lame.  
“Master,” Kylo addresses.  
“You have not killed your father,” the creature seems to know.  
Ben is barely stopping himself from running.  
“Not yet, but I promise you I will. In the meantime I've brought you a gift.”  
Ben can't remember them stopping on the way to get a present. Then he feels the weight of Snoke's gaze on him and realises he's the gift. He jumps to his feet.  
“No way! You promised you'd help me run away.”  
“And I am,” Kylo assures his younger self, “but it'll be better this way.” 

He turns to Snoke, “you always say things would have been better if we'd met earlier.”  
Snoke is considering Ben as he backs away. Alarm bells are going off in his head. Ben looks to Kylo desperately. He's watching Ben with a reassuring smile, sincerely believing what he's saying.  
“And what are you gonna do while he's,” Ben scowls at Snoke, “torturing me!?”  
“He won't torture you, he's just gonna show you the right way.”  
“Oh, my mistake! So what are you gonna be doing while he's BRAINWASHING ME!?”  
“It's not-! I'm gonna go back to your time and kill Han when the rest of the family aren't hanging around.”  
“Wh-”  
Ben is grabbed by previously unseen guards, preventing him away from following Kylo.  
“It'll be fine Ben,” Kylo assures him, “just listen to what he has to say.”  
With that Kylo disappears and Ben is left. Left to Snoke's mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... "Kylo Ren. We know."
> 
> Who'd have seen that coming?


	10. Chapter 10

Kylo arrives in the past, ready to fulfil his destiny. It's been a long time coming, he feels that even more now, vague recollections from his twelve year old self cementing that fact. He finds the school without thinking, science fair banner is still fluttering. A car pulls up and Han and Leia amble out, arguing as usual. Kylo grimaces. He watches them enter, much later than everyone else, blaming each other for their tardiness. Rather than focus on that, he watches the commotion inside through the window, cringing as he witnesses Ben's failure. It's Ben's failure, not his. He won't fail again.

  
  


It's mere moments later when he sees himself, his older self, slip inside but that was back when he was foolish. There's no need for him to kill Han in the future. Not when daddy dearest is storming out right now, too embarrassed by his son to be seen in public with him.

  
  


He knows he has at least five, maybe ten, minutes until he, Leia, and then Ben emerge. The time has come.  _ His  _ time has come. Han stalks out, lighting a cigarette he's not supposed to have as he goes. The entire parking lot is empty of people, only Han is out here. Han and himself. The universe wants this to be. Kylo simpers at this turn of events. Han is anything but aware of his surroundings as he makes the mistake of turning away from where Kylo is hidden and watching. His entire life has led up to this and his conviction is unwavering. Kylo smiles to himself. The air crackles.

  
  


...

  
  


The news report won't mention Kylo's split-second hesitation. It won't mention Kylo at all. It will only mention that the husband of town mayor, Leia Organa, has been murdered in the school parking lot with no witnesses. They won't release the details to the public but family know about mysterious burns that cut into his chest. A footnote will explain that the only child of the couple is to be sent away to his uncle to avoid any further trauma. His uncle who will recognises the wounds of a plasma blade from his father's notes will suspect his nephew has studied those notes too.

  
  


Kylo watches as his own hand dissolves into nothingness but feels satisfied. This version of him is ceasing to exist. The sweet release from all of his pain. He's proven himself finally. This is his reward.


	11. Chapter 11

Ben doesn't know what's happening to the future around him, he's no longer imprisoned for refusing to accept Snoke's words as fact. He's not imprisoned but this feels more wrong somehow. The world grows more and more dark. Everything feels a little colder. He can't help but think this is somehow his fault.

  
  


Footsteps approach what's now become a corridor, leaving Ben only a few seconds to hide himself. He dives into an alcove, holding his breath as those footsteps pass. Peeking out he sees two familiar figures. Kylo Ren and Armie. Neither look pleased to be in the other's presence. In the other future they were passionately opposed, now they're just opposed. They're together but it's not better than when they were apart. Maybe even worse. Ben has to wonder though, if they're here together then where's Ani?

  
  


He follows them at a distance, hiding each time Kylo feels something is off and looks over his shoulder.

“What are you doing Ren!?”

“I- Nothing!”

“You are a blight on the Order. Why I am forced to work alongside you, I don't know.”

“Trust me  _ General _ , I take no pleasure in it either.”

That doesn't sound right. Ben's sure Ani said his dad quit the military after Ani was born... Ben's stomach lurches.

  
  


He follows them, terrified at the revelation. They part ways at a junction, both glad to be rid of the other. Ben should follow Kylo Ren but he doesn't trust himself not to punch his future-self. This is his fault. This is  _ his  _ fault. He follows Armie.

  
  


It's not an easy task. The corridors are winding and Ben's legs aren't as long as Armie's. Soon he's lost the man and panic sets in.

  
  


“Ahhhh!”

Ben is dragged into an office. He's forced around and shoved into the wall, face to face with Armie.

“Who are you and why are you following me?”

The man is the same but this Armie is much harsher.

“I- How did you know I was following you?”

“You are lucky you're a child or I would have killed you by now. Ren is a moron and he sensed you following, I am not a moron.”

“I know that, Armie,” Ben assures him intently.

Armie retracts.

“How do you know that name? No one calls me that. It is Hux.  _ General  _ Hux. Who  _ are  _ you?”

“I'm Ben, I'm from the past. What's the deal with this place?”

He looks around the room, curiosity replacing fear. Even if he's terrified of Hux, he can't help but remember the softness in Armie's assurances and the hug after they were attacked and the military grade food fight. He doesn't feel the need to shrink back from this man, no matter his affiliations.

  
  


“You are from the past?” Hux raises an eyebrow.

Ben's head snaps back to Hux, frowning.

“Yes! I thought you were some super genius! Maybe that's just in the other future.”

“Other future? What are you talking about?”

Ben pulls away from Hux's grip and starts pacing. He groans, hands dragging down his face before running through his hair. This is a nightmare. Why is everything so dark? He misses his friend.

“How did this happen? Why are you still in the military? Where's Ani?”

“Who?”

“Your son!”

“I do not have a son.”

Ben groans.

“That's what worries me.”

  
  


Ben turns this over in his mind.

“Did Kylo Ren kill his dad?”

Hux blinks at that. It's clear he knows stuff but isn't sure whether he should say. Ben breaks out the puppy-dog eyes. Hux sighs.

“Yes. As far as I know. He has bragged about killing his father when he was twelve at a science fair, as though we haven't all killed our fathers. He claims that was the moment that triggered his 'descent into darkness'. Meanwhile all of  _ my  _ hard work is overlooked and I have to babysit the man child instead of working on projects that could further the cause.”

“You hate him?”

“I  _ despise  _ him. And he despises me.”

“I thought he loved you?”

“Ha! Even if we wanted to, which we vehemently do not, Ren informed me upon our first meeting that Snoke has told him relationships are merely a distraction and he would in no way be forming one with me. I quite agree with the sentiment.”

“Snoke,” Ben curses, “But-”

Ben sighs, he doesn't have time for this.

  
  


Time.

  
  


“I've got it!” he declares.

Hux frowns.

“The other Kylo Ren went back in time to kill m- his dad, right?”

“Wait, he went back in time and killed him? As an adult? That liar! I knew I had killed my father before him.”

“Not helping! Look, if he went back then the time ship is probably still kicking around somewhere, right? He probably hid it and then the timeline changed so it's probably still out there.”

Hux frowns deeper.

“What are you proposing?”

“Let's find it! Let's find it and I'll go back and stop him from killing Dad. His dad. Then this future won't exist.”

“You are asking me to help you destroy the future?”

“I'm asking you to help me  _ change  _ it. Look, in the future I know you have a  _ way  _ better life. You have a huge house and a family and the best kid I've ever met and you leave the military and invent the time ship-”

“ _ I  _ invented it?” Hux sounds awed and just a little bit smug.

“Well duh, you're awesome.”

  
  


Hux digests this. Ben can't help but note the posturing at his compliment. He can't help but posture himself at eliciting the response, even if he isn't Armie he's still just as pretty. Ben jolts as he's once more addressed.

“...Tell me one thing child. In this future do I ever have to work with Ren?”

Ben blinks for a moment. He recalls the rings on both their fingers and the son that's a perfect mix between both of them. He doubts Hux would be happy to know that.

“I can honestly say you don't.”

“Fine. I shall help you. As long as it will prevent me ever having to work with Ren again.”

Ben hesitates. Technically it's not a lie.

“I promise you, if we pull this off, won't ever have to  _ work  _ with him.”

Hux seems satisfied. Actually he looks smug.

“Very well, where would Ren have left  _ my  _ time-travelling ship?”

Ben thinks for a long time. He has no idea. He doesn't know Kylo Ren all that well. If he were him, where would he hide a time ship?

  
  


Then he realises he  _ is  _ Kylo Ren. He probably wouldn't hide it at all. It has an invisibility shield. If he were returning to the past, to kill his dad, that's not the only thing he'd do. He'd trash Voe's yard for old time's sake, he' visit Grandpa's grave, he'd get some ice cream, he'd- He pauses.

“Grandpa!”

“What?”

“I know where he parked the ship! No one goes there and it's probably just got the invisibility shields up! Let's go!”

With that Ben grabs Hux's hand and drags the man off, ignorant of his balking at the physical contact. Both hoping this will work.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than it probably should be. Pacing seems a little fast. But it's as much canonverse as you're getting so deal with it.


	12. Chapter 12

Years of non-use led to Hux having to fix up the ship. He did a far better job than Ben did, Ben is big enough to admit that. There's something awe-inspiring about the way he breathed life into the machine. It was the only time he'd seen echoes of Armie in this Hux. Ben enjoyed watching him work, he understands why this was Armie and Kylo's date night...  _His_ and Armie's date night, he realises. He wouldn't tell Hux why he'd gone red and refused to look at him after that revelation popped into his mind. 

  
  


Finally the ship was fixed up with a “don't mess up,” from Hux. Something about Hux voicing the responsibility he has on his shoulders makes his blood run cold. He just gives a sharp nod. Hux returns it without feeling. Ben had wanted to invite Hux along but part of him knows it's not right. Hux isn't Armie. Ben promised he wouldn't mess it up and had waved Hux goodbye. Ben hopes he remembers how Ani flew this the first time. He closes his eyes as he presses the buttons and pulls the lever.

  
  


...

  
  


Punching through to the past, or the present depending on your perspective, is jarring. The ship crashes, of course it does, but Ben thinks he did a good job of sparing it any serious damage. He still cringes at the thought of Armie, or Hux, or any version of the man finding out he's trashed the time ship. Again. Ignoring that, because it makes him shiver with fear, he sets off towards the school. It's where the lightsaber was stolen from, it's where Kylo killed his dad, it's where this all started. It's also where it's going to end.

  
  


Ben is lucky for once in his life. Maybe it's the similar starting location, but Ben comes from the same direction as Kylo. He sees him looming and watching as his dad smokes a cigarette. Ben can't help but gasp. His dad's not supposed to be smoking. Mom won't be happy. Ben shakes that thought away. He needs to concentrate or his mom won't be happy seen as she'll have a dead husband and Ben will be shipped off to Luke's where apparently he turns into a murderer. He can't let that happen. That message is being screamed in his mind as he watches Kylo pull out his lightsaber. Ben's mind blanks and instinct takes over.

  
  


He finds himself on the floor again. This time Kylo is under him. The lightsaber has rolled out of their reach. Ben has to smirk at his adult self's stunned realisation of what's happened.

“What are you doing!?” Kylo hisses, not wanting to alert Han of their presence.

“I'm not letting you kill my dad!”

Kylo throws Ben off himself. Ben grunts as he lands but grabs onto Kylo, hitting him relentlessly.

“Get off me, you brat!”

“Make me!”

They roll around on the floor, Ben hitting his future-self and Kylo shoving his past-self away. It goes on until Kylo's hand wraps around the lightsaber hilt and he brings it towards Ben, threatening to ignite it. Ben is too amped up to care. His focus is singular and the threat of death isn't going to prevent him from saving his dad.

“You won't kill me!”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because, you moron, I'm _you_. If you kill me _you_ die. And Dad lives. So there!”

Kylo sees to see the flaw in his plan. He isn't happy with it.

  
  


With a roar he throws Ben off him. It seems he's too preoccupied with rage rather than keeping quiet or actually killing Han.

“YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE!”

Ben chuckles mirthlessly. He pushes his hair back out of his face. Seeing his own anger is jarring. Still, Ben can't find it in himself to return it. If anything it makes him realise what he's like when he's in one of his moods. His only thought is 'yikes'.

“Dude, I'm the only one who _does_ understand.”

Kylo looks at him with a glare that melts into a pleading frown.

“I'm living it,” Ben reminds him, “and unlike you I have no idea what's going to happen. But I know killing our dad is not gonna help. Actually it's gonna make things so much worse.”

“You don't know that,” Kylo challenges.

“Yeah,” Ben pushes himself up, “I do. I was in the future when it changed. It's... bad. If you do this then you never marry Armie. If you do this Ani is never born”

Kylo looks at him for a long time, searching his face for a lie.

  
  


He doesn't find one but still can't accept the truth.

“Wh- That's not true... What?”

Kylo's face drops along with his voice. Ben takes a deep breath, knowing he's going to have to explain all of this as quickly as he can.

“If you kill Dad I- you- WE get shipped off to Uncle Luke and he tries to kill you- me- US or whatever and you turn evil and that Snoke guy pits you and Armie against each other with some 'relationships go against our evil scheming' crap so you'll work for him and you never fall in love because you hate each other and always argue but not like you usually argue. Like, you genuinely hate each other. And because you don't get married or fall in love or whatever then-”

“Then Ani's never born,” Kylo finishes with dawning realisation.

Ben nods.

  
  


Kylo looks down at the sabre in his hand, then across to where Han is stubbing out the cigarette before Leia approaches. Ben can see he's getting through to him. He jumps on the one thing he thinks he still shares with Kylo.

“Do you love your kid more than you hate our dad?” Kylo considers that. Ben continues. “...I mean he's not _that_ bad. When he's around.”

“I'm just trying to make this a better world for Ani! I just want him to be happy.”

Ben looks at the face of his future. He sees the pain and the brokenness. He sees how the lonliness has increased tenfold. He sees the pleading desire for it all to be over. He sees it all and thinks one thing.

“You know what? That's bullshit!”

“ _Excuse me?_ ”

“You go on about how much you hate Dad but you're doing _exactly_ the same as he is. You're never there for him, you always fight with Armie, you're angry and shout and you only want to hang out with him when it's convenient! He's the coolest kid I've ever met but you don't know anything about him because you're exactly the same as Han! And now you're choosing to kill Dad for this 'better world' that doesn't even have Ani in it! I will _never_ become you!”

Ben's bottom lip trembles. He sinks his teeth into it. He doesn't want to cry, even if it is in front of himself.

  
  


Kylo growls and kicks the floor.

“Then what do you want me to do!?” Kylo yells. “Either way you and I get shipped off to Luke's, and you might think you're okay with it but you're not. I know you better than you and I've been though the hell that is Luke's fun little summer camp! No Mom, no Dad, though that's nothing new, no friends, no home. Why do you think I stopped being Ben!? Ben is _nothing_. He has nothing! You have nothing. Snoke showed me-”

Ben seethes at the insults but mostly he finds the argument pathetic. He's had enough of this self-centred whining. Right then and there he vows never to become this whiny.

“Snoke's a punkass bitch who collects broken little kids. He's using you! How can you not see that!? Pretending to care but he's the one who makes it so you and Armie don't get together just to further his own agenda which, newsflash, doesn't make you happy or loved. It just makes you sad and lonely.”

“Yeah? Well you're looking in a mirror _Ben_ , you end up here. No matter what path you take, you end up _me_. It's the fate of the universe. Your parents don't want you, they throw you away and Snoke is the only person who looks out or you. You owe him. There's no other way, this is your life. I've tried everything. I don't know any other way to change that!”

Ben bites his lip, trying to digest it all. He looks across the street at their parents. He remembers Gran and Gramps. An idea strikes.

“...No, but I do.”

  
  


Kylo watches as Ben sprints across to the parking lot. It's a risky move given the past version of both of them could stop moping in a cleaning cupboard at any point. Still, he has to admire the brazenness.

“Ben?” his mom startles at his sudden appearance.

His dad looks equally as shocked that he's here and not sulking inside. Their joint shock quells any argument that might have been ready to start.

“I'm sorry!”

They both look startled at this sudden outburst.

“It's okay Ben, you're just...”

Ben doesn't have much time before his past-self arrives. He has to change things. Now.

“I know I'm a disappointment. Just, please don't send me to live with Uncle Luke.”

“Wha- Ben-”

“Please, please, don't. I'll be better, I'll do all my homework and tidy my room and- and- Just don't get a divorce and throw me out!”

All his worries and fears, the ones he kept bottled up and let fester until some creepy old man will used them to turn him into Kylo Ren, come spilling out. He doesn't wipe away the tears that spill over. He keeps babbling, even as the sentences become disjointed and nonsensical.

  
  


His mother pulls him into a hug he's been needing for a while now.

“Ben, Honey, calm down. Calm down. What makes you think we're getting divorced?”

“You were always yelling at each other and Dad always leaves and you always talk about making me go to Uncle Luke when you think I'm not listening but I am and I just don't want to go, I want us to be a family, I promise I'll be good just please!”

“Okay, okay, okay, calm down. Calm down. We're not getting divorced,” his dad reassures him.

“And if you don't want to go to Luke's you don't have to,” his mom adds.

“Come on, let's just... let's go home.”

Ben jolts at Han's suggestion. He realises his younger self is coming out soon. Being abandoned will not do anything to dissuade his descent into darkness.

“...Actually I need to do something first.”

Han and Leia look at each other. They realise it's important not to challenge this abrupt change in their son.

“We'll talk about this later, okay?”

“Okay,” the ascent.

“Oh, and if I'm a little weird when I come back don't question it, okay, love you, bye.”

Ben runs off before they can question it.

  
  


“Hey Kylo, Kylo Ren, I think I might have fixed it!” Ben calls, “I just talked to them. You said you tried everything but if I know us, and I do, I know we didn't just... talk to them. I actually feel way better about all of this. Kylo?”

Kylo is nowhere to be seen. The only evidence of him being there at all is the lightsaber left on the ground. Reckless but characteristic. Ben frowns, wondering where he went. Maybe he doesn't even exist now. Ben hopes he hasn't messed up the future with his actions.

  
  


A yell alerts him to another presence. Turning, Ben sees Ani sprinting to him. Ben grins wider than he ever has before, relief flooding him. Ani wastes no time in lecturing him.

“There you are! You ran off and I didn't know wh-”

Ben leaps at him, pulling him into a crushing hug. Ani is more than confused but hugs back. Ben is just glad that he exists. This is all the proof he needs that the future is okay.

  
  


“You're back!”

“I went away?” Ani frowns.

“Yeah, but I won't let anything happen to you again. I promise. Oh, I got the sabre back too!”

Ben holds it out with a proud smile. Ani looks relieved at that. He rubs the back of his neck and shifts his weight from one foot to the other.

“Look, about the whole not helping you run away-”

“It's okay Ani, I get it,” Ben assures him, placing a hand on his arm.

Ani crumbles at that understanding. The guilt is written over his face and he tries to screw up the courage to make a big reveal.

“Ben, you're my-”

“Dad,” Ben cuts off the confession, “I know. That's why you couldn't let me run away, or you wouldn't be born.”

Ani is gawking at him now. Ben chuckles at the look before growing serious.

“And I promise, I won't go all psycho again. I'll be a good dad.”

Ani looks up at him with a crooked smile. A blush dusts his cheeks.

“You already are.”

  
  


Both boys smile, feeling their adventure is coming to a close.

“You know,” Ani shrugs slowly, “we should  _ probably _ go check on the present to make sure everything's okay.”

“You mean the future?”

“Whatever old man,” Ani grins and shoves him.

“Are you sure you don't just want to spend time with me?” Ben teases. “Because it's pretty lame wanting to hang out with your dad.”

Ben laughs all the way back to the time ship as Ani continues to shoves him.

  
  


  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Ben feels a wave of relief as they return to the future and it's the same as the first time he visited. Gone are the grey metal cages, gone is the martial law, gone is the darkness. The flying cars are back, as are the stretches of green, and Ben's pleased to see that there's the same mansion that hopefully he'll one day call home. Ani grins at him, watching Ben's eyes light up.

“Are you gonna actually let me land this time?” he chuckles.

“I dunno, can you?”

“Of course I can!”

“It's just I've never  _ seen  _ you do it. Maybe you can't.”

“Hey! Dad taught me everything I know.”

“Which one?”

Ani laughs, refusing to say. Ben likes to think it's his future-self. He stretches out in the chair, keeping away from the control panel.

“Well you'd better be able to. Your dad'll be mad if we crash the ship... again.”

Ani creases over in a laughing fit. Ben frowns at that. He doesn't think he's said anything funny. Eventually Ani breathes again, wiping a tear away.

“Sorry, sorry, it's just... I guess you're always worried about upsetting Dad, no matter what age you are.”

Ben pushes him away, leading to Ani protesting until they eventually land. It a bumpy landing but they don't quite crash. That's the story they agree upon.

  
  


...

  
  


Walking through the house, Ben feels like he's truly at home. He remembers all the little bits and pieces of information Gramps- Not Gramps, Dad,  _ his  _ dad, told him. Technically that has to have only have been yesterday, or maybe even today, but that definitely doesn't feel right. It's also not going to happen for about thirty years. Or will it happen at all now?

“Stop thinking about it,” Ani advises, reading his mind. “Trust me, it's not worth the headache.”

Ben could argue but he knows Ani is right.

  
  


The boys quiet as they approach the living room. Alive with shadows crossing the doorway and shouts echoing through to the hall.

“I HATE YOU!” the familiar voice of Armie screams.

Ben recoils at that. That doesn't sound good. Maybe he failed again. Ani pushes him a little closer but even he pauses when the reply is shouted so loud the voice cracks.

“I KNOW!”

It's instantly recognisable as his older-self. Ben swallows. He recalls Kylo's warnings that his fate was unavoidable and the promise that he would always end up as the villain. He can't look at Ani, knowing he's let him down.

“...Guess I didn't fix things as much as I thought.”

Ani just laughs and throws his arm round Ben's shoulders.

“Nah, this is just a regular Thursday. Come look, but I warn you it's disgusting.”

  
  


As they move round the doorway Ben sees Armie and his future-self. His mouth drops. Despite the yelling, both men are wrapped up in each other's arms, it looks more like a romantic embrace than an argument. Based on Ani's words and the fact Armie is sat on his husband's lap, Ben's more inclined to think it's the former. Gramp's words, the ones from when he didn't know who he was, echo in his head. They just communicate better through yelling. That seems to be the case with his future-self too seen as the pair engage in a chase but drawn out kiss.

  
  


“GET A ROOM!” Rey yells.

It's only then that Ben realises the rest of the family are dotted about the room. They've yet to notice the youngest family member having reappeared though.

“We have a room, several in fact, seen as I  _ own  _ this house,” Armie sneers at her.

“Yeah,  _ maybe  _ we should go and do it in the room we've loaned you,” his husband grins wickedly.

There are shouts of protests at that.

“We just wanted to order takeaway!” Finn yowls.

“Yeah but Ani's not back yet to be the tie-breaker,” Poe reminds him.

Armie flips them off and Ben's future-self pulls him into another kiss that's far less chaste and even more performative. Ben can't look away. His face is decidedly red.

“Told you it was gross,” Ani stage-whispers to Ben before gagging.

The pair look round at Ani's voice, followed by the rest of the family. Relieved gasps as they all stand and run to the boys. Armie leading the charge, leaving one Ben behind for another.

  
  


“Oh thank god!”

“Are you hurt?”

“Where did you go!?”

Ben doesn't think he's ever been hugged this much before.

“I'm fine, I'm fine,” Ben assures them all.

He looks at Armie first, seen as he's the one right in front of his face. Then at his aged parents. As Ani is hugged by his dad, Ben moves to Han and Leia.

“I'm fine,” he assures them.

That doesn't stop the hugs though. He also endures hugs from the rest of the family members. The only one who doesn't is the one he lays eyes on last. Himself.

  
  


His future-self hangs back, not wanting to intrude. It's not that Ben can blame him for feeling awkward. Plus, he's hugged himself often enough as a lonely kid, he doesn't really need more practice in that. Finally the stares of the family push Future-Ben to say something.

“Is it self-centred to say you did a good job?” he laughs and looks away.

“Yes,” Armie and Ani answer simultaneously.

Both Bens glare at them. Only Ani withers away from them. Ben thinks about that treachery, because he did do a good job. He can't help but grin.

“You know,” Ben narrows his eyes at Ani, “you still haven't been punished for stealing the time ship... twice.”

Ani's eyes bulge at the betrayal. Ben smirks as Armie zeroes in on his son. Before the lecture can start there's a protest.

“Can we  _ PLEASE  _ eat!?” Finn groans.

“We're ordering Mexican!” Future-Ben snarls.

“I've  _ told you _ , we're getting Thai,” Armie snaps back.

“Ben, what should we have?” his future-self reaches out.

“Oh, no! You don't get two votes!” Han gripes.

The squabbling begins again. Ben smiles. This feels... right.

  
  


They end up just ordering from both places, Ani's suggestion. It's after that Ben and... Ben excuse themselves. They need to talk. With that declaration and a lack of protest they end up in Armie's workshop, which Ben considers might actually be both Armie and Future-Ben's workshop.

“How much do you remember about the other future?” Ben asks.

“It's strange, there are overlapping memories. But I remember being Kylo Ren.”

“What about that creepy Snoke guy?”

“Oh, I still got to know him,” Future-Ben admits. Ben feels let down. “And then I killed him.”

“ _ WHAT!? _ ” Ben doesn't want to be a murderer.

His future-self laughs.

“I'm joking. I did get him put away though. And he is dead now.”

Ben considers that. He decided that he doesn't think that that makes him a murderer. It's probably the best course of action. He'll remember that.

  
  


“Do you still have the lightsaber?” Ben is asked.

He puts his hand into his pocket, fingers closing round the hilt. He brings it out to show his future-self.

“Do you?” Ben returns the question.

Future-Ben smiles wryly. He beckons Ben to a cabinet tucked away in a corner – stacked with objects that he doesn't recognise but clearly hold sentimental value. A few photos, some diplomas, a sleek sphere with a blue ribbon pinned to it, military medals, some sketches, a Nobel Prize. It doesn't take much looking to find it. There it is. The same sabre, but with a few signs of the years. Ben can't help but smile at that. Even after everything it's put them through, Ben finds he can't help but feel it has a special place in his heart. It deserves a special place in the workshop.

  
  


Ben begins walking around the workshop, ducking under a wing of the plane Armie is building.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Go for it,” Future-Ben reclines in the desk chair.

“Are you happy?”

The chair jolts at the unexpected question. He'd predicted Ben would ask for lottery numbers and football game outcomes. The piece of paper he's scrawled them on is already primed (not that anyone else in the family needs to know that). He drops the sheet in favour of considering the question. Is he happy?

“Yeah,” Future-Ben replies softly. “Yes. I really am.”

“How?” Ben attacks the response. “Like, when I go back do we still have to listen to our parents yelling? How do we get friends? When do we meet Armie and how did you get  _ him  _ to fall in love with  _ us _ !? Like I don't wanna mess that up and risk Ani not being born. Do we get sent to Uncle Luke's and what was so bad about living with him? Can we-”

“Whoa, calm down! You know I can't answer any of that!”

Ben scowls at himself.

“Look, what if I tell you all that but you then you get lax and don't make it happen, or you get too eager and push everyone away? Huh?”

Ben considers that.

“Plus, Hux told me not to tell you and I'm more worried about upsetting him than you.”

Ben laughs, remembering Ani saying the exact same thing. He accepts the logic though. He does feel anxious about going into the future semi-aware of what's going to happen but totally blind as to how to get there.

  
  


There's a knock on the open door and both Bens look over to see Han there.

“Your husband wants to see you, why I have to be the messenger I don't know,” he gripes.

Future-Ben rolls his eyes and huffs a sigh.

“It's not my fault, go take it up with him.”

Future-Ben goes to find Armie and do just that, already gearing up to yell. Ben tries to follow but Han grabs his arm and pulls him in the opposite direction.

“Come on Kid, let's you and me talk.”

  
  


They walk round the garden, the first place they met. The first place they met in the future, Ben has to remind himself. It's still so weird seeing his dad as an even older old man than usual.

“I just wanted to check you were actually going home,” Han poses the statement like a question. “Last time we spoke you were pretty set on not going back.”

“Did Mom ask you to check?” Ben can't help but be suspicious.

“No. Ben, I'm not the same person you know. Lots of stuff happens and over time I realise, maybe a bit too late, that running away from my problems just makes them worse.”

“Pretty sure that's what future-me's problem was.”

“It runs in the family. But seriously Kid, you gonna go home?”

Ben thinks for a long time. He looks around. Future-Ben hadn't said things got better straight away. His parents aren't exactly at the stage where they're shouting sweet nothings at each other.

“If I _do_ go back... this becomes my future, right?”

“That depends on you Kid,” Han doesn't see the need to sugar-coating it. “Nothing's set in stone. You've got to make the right choices.”

That sounds daunting. And maybe just a little bit exciting.

“...I think I'll go back. Give it another shot?”

Ben can't help but laugh as Han ruffles his hair.

  
  


...

  
  


Finally, the time comes for Ben to return to the past... or the present. He opts not to think about it. Instead, he and Ani teamed up to get the family to agree to let Ani pilot him home. It took a lot of arguing but eventually Ani's charm and Ben's stubbornness paid off. However with the amount of hugging and goodbyes going on Ben doesn't think he'll ever get home at this rate. Ani doesn't either, judging by the way he keeps honking the horn of the time ship (who knew it had a horn!?).

  
  


He's pulled into a hug by Grandm- Leia- Mom. Ben doesn't need to be prompted to return it.

“I love you Mom,” he assures her.

“I love you too,” she hugs him tighter. “Now go on and get home and we'll see you soon.”

Ben grins, knowing she's seconds from crying despite her own Ben standing beside her. Han steps forward on her other side, placing an arm on his shoulder. Ben watches as his dad takes on a sombre look.

“I'm not always a good dad, Ben. I do want to be though, no matter what year it is. Just don't give up on me, yeah? Please?”

Ben doesn't know the words he can use to reassure Han. Instead he just hugs him, something he hasn't done in years. He realises he misses this. Part of him wants to get back home and rectify that.

  
  


Ani honks the horn again with a long groan as he collapses onto it in a fit of dramatic overreaction. Once more and Ben lets go of Han to glare at him but starts to run over to the ship. He looks back and waves, shouting his thanks and goodbyes.

“Benjamin, wait,” Armie calls out.

Ben skids to a halt, turning to Armie, currently tucked into his husband's side. Ben fights a blush and a wave of jealousy seen as, if all goes well, he'll see his crush come to fruition. He fails that fight when Armie breaks away from Future-Ben to lay a hand on Ben's shoulder.

“Just a tip for the future,” Armie gives him a smile, “I am always right. Even when I am wrong, I am right.”

Ben frowns at that and looks to his older-self. Future-Ben shrugs.

“He's right. Just go with it, it's easier that way.”

Armie shakes his head at the implication he's high-maintenance. Rather than argue though he places a kiss on Ben's forehead before returning to his husband. Ben feels his face reddening. He turns away and bolts over to the time ship to hide it, only stumbling twice.

  
  


As he takes his seat, Ben knows he's still burning red.

“Your crush on my dad is super weird by the way,” Ani snorts.

Ben is betrayed by the blush on his cheeks.

“We're _married_.”

“You're not. My dad is. You're twelve! You need to get a more age-appropriate crush, you creep.”

“Watch your tone, I'm still your dad.”

“Not yet.”

“Well I _will be_ when I find Armie in the past. So be nice to me or I'll make sure you're never born.”

“No you won't, you love me too much.”

“Just drive,” Ben commands.

As he looks out of the window at the smiling faces of the family, he can't help but wave back with a melancholic pout. The ship starts up slowly, enough that he gets a long look at the people he's leaving behind.

“Cheer up,” Ani nudges him, “it's not like you're never gonna see them again, they are your family after all.”

As the ship sets off the pout is replaced with a soft smile. In that moment Ben knows he's going to be okay.

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

Ben climbs from the time ship into his bedroom window, looking back over to Ani. There's so much to say that it'd take the next thirty years. He holds his hand out, beckoning Ani inside. There's a moment of hesitation but Ani eventually pushes himself into the bedroom by holding onto Ben's hand.

  
  


Ben doesn't let go. Rather, he pulls Ani into a crushing hug. Instead of the groan Ben's heard him give his dad, Ani falls into the embrace and hugs back.

“I'm really gonna miss you,” Ani tells him.

“You're gonna see me again as soon as you go back,” Ben laughs, “it's me who's gonna have to wait to see you again.”

“I know, but it won't be the same. You'll be my dad then, not my friend.”

Ben frowns.

“What if I promise we'll still be friends? Like, I'm gonna have to work to try and get you born again. I'm not gonna go through all that just to be a boring old dad. I'm not gonna lose my first ever friend.”

Ani looks at Ben with wide eyes, affected by the words. Ben gets an arm full of Ani again.

  
  


He needs to rip the plaster off. Ani is pushed away.

“Go on, I know you're just slacking so you don't have to do homework or whatever you future kids do. Get gone already.”

Ani sees what he's doing through watery eyes. He's smiling though.

“Yeah, yeah, okay. You got me, 'Dad'.”

Ani climbs back out of the window, looking back at Ben.

“I love you, Dad,” Ani can't help but call back.

“Love you too, Ani,” Ben mutters back.

They looks at each other for another second before Ani engages the ship and the next minute Ben is alone again.

  
  


The loneliness starts seeping in at that. The room feels empty and devoid of everything that the mansion had. Not just the droids and the fancy dinner plates but the love and the noise. That's when Ben realises he can't hear his parents shouting. There's not even any muffled arguments. That's curious. Ben sets off downstairs, realising it's time to finish their talk.

  
  


Both are sat in the living room, apparently waiting for Ben's reappearance.

“Mom,” Ben acknowledges, then his voice drops, “Dad.”

“Ben, come and sit down,” his mother beckons.

Ben does so, sitting at the opposite end of the sofa to them.

“We've been thinking,” she starts, “about what you said. And we think you're right. We've been fighting a lot lately and that's not fair on you-”

“Don't get a divorce!” Ben cuts in.

“Calm down kid, why do you think that we're getting divorced?” his dad cuts in.

“You said maybe you should, like what Grandpa always wanted. But he was wrong.”

Both parents are taken aback given that this is the first time Ben has ever questioned his grandfather.

“Ben, those were heat of the moment things. And they're about us, not you. Not ever about you. We shouldn't shout so much-”

“It's not that. You just need to yell nice stuff instead.”

His dad laughs at that suggestion, leading to him getting elbowed. Ben continues without taking the laughter to heart.

“Maybe you should, I dunno, go to couples' therapy?”

“Ben, we don't need therapy-”

“You kinda do. Besides, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I know couples that have gone to therapy.”

“How many couples do you know?”

“Ahh... it's not important. Look you two just need to work on your relationship and I'll stay out of the way. Just, stay together, here, and talk to each other, you know?”

Both look at each other.

“Okay, we'll consider it,” his mom assures him.

“And I'm not going to go away again Ben,” his dad reaches out to him, “at least for a while.”

Instinctually, looking at the younger face he know, he tenses at the contact. But for once Ben doesn't jerk away from the touch. His dad has just promised to stay... for him. He can see the sincerity in his dad's face.

  
  


It's his mom who grabs his attention though.

“And we were thinking we could go and see your Uncle Luke...” she suggests tentatively. Alarm bells go off in Ben's head. “Together?”

That gives him pause.

“What? Like a vacation?” Ben asks.

“Yeah, like a vacation.”

Ben considers that. He supposes that in all other realities he went to Luke's alone. It might even be nice to see Luke again when he's younger. He can figure out the mystery of that robot hand. And the whole thing with his dad. He's okay with the idea so nods along. Another idea hits.

“Is it too late to go back to the science fair?” he wonders, “I wanna give it another shot.”

He's dubious about his parents' response but seeing his dad smile, Ben jumps up to grab his bag.

  
  


…

  
  


While the working sabre was received in very much the same way as the broken one (“ugly”, “dangerous”, “unbalanced”), Ben doesn't feel the same furious embarrassment he did the last time. He sees the cautious looks from his parents followed by confusion at his lack of an outburst. After seeing one of his meltdowns from the outside, he's decided to temper his temper. At least he tried. Plus, now he gets to finally look around the other stalls at the fair.

  
  


He loses his parents around the model volcano exhibition. He loves them and he's more thankful for them than ever, things finally feel like they're moving in the right direction, but he still draws the line at being seen in public with them. He wanders at a steady pace until he feels something underfoot. Lifting his worn boot, Ben looks down to see a screw on the floor. He kneels to pick it up, shoving it into his pocket. Some poor kid is going to miss that, he thinks.

  
  


That's when he hears a low rumbling voice.

“Then make it work. I will not be humiliated by you again.”

Ben frowns at the adult voice. He follows it until he sees the ginger man from earlier, much earlier, berating the younger ginger boy Ben had pegged as his son.

“-already weak and now you're an idiot too?”

The boy is affected by the words but it only shows in the slight tension in his shoulders. Ben glares, no kid should ever have to feel like they're a failure, let alone be told that to their face by their dad. Ben's lucky to have Han, he realises. It's awful, but the type of awful that makes Ben feel rage boil within him. His hand dips into his pocket again, fingers brushing against the lightsabre. Maybe his temper isn't as in check as he'd like to hope.

  
  


Before he knows it, Ben is walking over to the pair.

“You disgust me,” the father sneers.

“Yeah, well you disgust _me,_ ” Ben barges into him so he's in the middle of the pair.

The unexpectedness is what sends the man off balance. Ben came from nowhere to stand between the man and his son. Both stare in an awed silence at his audacity. He had dropped the sabre back into his pocket before crossing the room. He's impulsive enough to jostle a man twice his size but not so much so that he'd actually murder him. He hasn't closed the book on maiming yet though.

  
  


“Who are you!?” the man growls, low enough not to cause a scene.

“None of your damn business,” Ben raises his voice a little.

“Walk away now, _Boy_.”

“No,” Ben challenges, “I won't. Because you're a bully but unlike your kid I'm not scared of you.”

“You little-” He turns to his terrified son, “do you know this brat? Get out of my sight before I teach you the lesson your parents have sorely neglected to administer.”

“How about you make me?” Ben sneers.

The ginger child is staring, open mouthed and enamoured with this wild boy coming to his rescue. Ben doesn't know when to step down though. The man is brimming with repressed rage at a child who won't do as he says.

  
  


One glance at his son has that rage boiling over, deciding to use the same tactics he does on his own son. He grips Ben's arm.

“Let go of me now,” Ben snarls. Ben's subtly dragged away a few steps. “Let me go now or I'll scream. Let's see how everyone likes you when I start shouting about you hurting the mayor's kid.”

The man stops at that and drops his arm.

“That's what I thought. Now I think _you_ should get out of _my_ sight before I decide to scream anyway. Oh, and if I find out you're being mean to him again I'll say you hurt me _real bad_ and get you thrown in jail. Try me, I'll do it.”

The man looks conflicted but Ben holds his gaze. Ben is entirely sincere. He has no qualms about lying, nor does he doubt his acting skills. That's written on his face and this man sees it. He glares at both Ben and his son before striding off.

  
  


With him gone, Ben turns to the boy that had glared at him before and assesses him. There's still so much tension in him, Ben knows a comforting hand to the shoulder wouldn't be appreciated. Still, that leaves him with no idea of what to do with his hands. He shoves them into his pockets so they stop flailing about.

  
  


He's still on edge when the boy addresses him again.

“Thank you,” the boy's head is pointed at his feet but he keeps stealing glances at Ben.

“Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?”

“No,” the boy squeaks out. “He was just irritated that my project did not work. There was a boy that knocked into me and ruined it all. I'm still missing a screw.”

Ben doesn't have to ponder who the boy in question was. He wants to apologise on Ani's behalf like his parents have done hundreds of times for him. It's always irritated him when they've done that but he's suddenly got a deep wave of understanding. That apology would take a whole lot of explaining though so he bites his lip and shoves his hands deeper in his pockets. His fingers brush against something in there, next to the sabre.

  
  


His face lights up.

“I guess this is yours then,” he offers.

The screw is presented to the boy. The fear melts away and the boy beams like he never has before. As the screw is taken, fingers brushing, the boy looks at Ben like he's presented him with the answers to the universe. Ben feels his face grow hot at the reverance.

“You found it. I can finally finish my project now. Thank you.”

Ben watches as the screw is reattached, just in time for the judges to declare it a success and award him first prize without seeing the rest. Ben feels a twinge of jealousy but mostly, for reasons he can't explain, he's happy for him. He can't look away from the boy's smile of pride, he finds himself beaming with the same pride because he's the cause of that. Technically his returning of the screw means this is partially his victory too. Wisely, he doesn't mention that aloud.

  
  


The judges move away and the boys are left alone. Ben notices the boy is slightly red, possibly from his win given the way his fingers stroke down the blue ribbon. While the boy was confident and articulate when speaking to the judges, now he's fallen silent and shy. Ben doesn't want to just walk away though.

“You did really well,” Ben congratulates.

“Thank you. I saw your plasma sword before, the concept was intriguing.”

“Thanks! It was my grandpa's blueprints but I improved on it! You should see his notebook!”

Ben doesn't know why he suggested that. The boy regards him, his face still not losing any of the redness.

“I would appreciate that.”

Ben hadn't been entirely serious but now, seeing the boy's wide-eyed passion, he suddenly finds himself wanting to share his grandfather's notebook with this unknown boy. He immediately thinks of Ani again.

  
  


There's a thought.

“Hi,” he introduces himself to his potential second friend, sticking his hand out, “I'm Ben.”

The boy shakes it but frowns.

“Ren?” he mishears.

The memories of Kylo Ren flood back in, Ben wonders if that's how he'd chosen the name. He is the type of person that would stick with a name because he's too awkward to correct it. He's not as jolted as he thinks he should be at the reminder of his evil alter-ego. After all, without Kylo Ren he'd never have met Ani. He actually feels a little grateful. Ben smiles at the boy.

“ _Ben_. But you can call me that... if you want.”

The boy grows redder, somehow. They're still shaking hands.

“I'm going to marry you one day, Ren,” the boy mutters.

“What?”

“What?” the boy finally breaks the handshake. 

  
  


He clears his throat and postures.

“Pleasure to meet you, Hux, Armitage Hux.”

Ben's mouth drops at the same time as the figurative penny does.. red hair, genius, pretty, they even have the same glare.

“...Armie?”

“What?”

“What?”

Ben stares at him for a while longer until he grows red himself. Finally he can't help but mutter.

“...I'm going to marry you one day, Hux.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went with a disgustingly fluffy ending! 
> 
> Hopefully it wasn't too bad and if you made it this far I appreciate you no end. I like constructive comments and I like validation more so if you see something, say something.
> 
> Also I'm new to the whole tagging thing so if you have any suggestions in that realm I'd be grateful.


End file.
